


To Fit In:Drabbles

by DarlingRin



Series: To Fit In [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots spanning the To Fit In universe. Some of the stories that didn't make it into the main story but they still deserve to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aria and Liselle

**Author's Note:**

> Aria T'loak is the feared ruler of Omega, there is nothing she can't do. So why is it so hard for her to sit down and hold her child?

It had been three months since Thea Tevos gave birth to her daughter, Liselle. The little asari was proving to be more like Aria with each passing day. Whenever someone came to hold or greet her they were met with a glare. The very same glare that gave them chills when delivered by a certain Queen. Thea had no doubt that these little dull blue eyes would hold the same strength as her father. Speaking of father’s, it would seem that Liselle’s was everywhere but home. It left the impression that Aria did not know how to care for a child, that it was not one of her many skills.

  
  


_ I’ll talk to her about this when she returns. _ Thea was content to sit on the couch with Liselle on her lap. The two waiting dutifully for Aria. At 3 months anything and everything was fair game to Liselle. The was not a single object or article of clothing that she did not put in her mouth. Currently she was trying to eat the sleeve of her mother’s dress, this would be the 4th dress this week.

  
  


“No Liselle, you can’t eat Mother’s dress.” Thea gently tugged the fabric from the child’s mouth. The look the asari councilor received could only be compared to one having committed the greatest sin. Thea couldn’t help but laugh, it was like Aria was looking at her.

  
  


“Tell me sweet girl did that taste good?” The councilor held her daughter close, examining her face. Her daughter was beautiful. Thea knew without a doubt that she would grow to do amazing things. Pudgy hands reached out, trying to touch white facial markings. Small fingers traced white markings, a smile graced the child’s face. Thea had no idea how her daughter could find this entertaining but she didn’t do anything to stop it. Soon Liselle began to laugh for no reason at all, it was a noise that startled her mother. 

  
  


The elder asari was used to her child’s wailing cries but never had she laughed. It was in that moment that Aria arrived home, looking rather tense.

  
  


“Aria come here. Our daughter finds my face amusing.”

  
  


Aria walked to the living room to find both Liselle and Thea laughing on the couch. Her somewhat tense mood was relieved at seeing her bondmate and child. Yet a sense of dread filled her body, there were so many things that could go wrong. What if she weren’t strong enough to protect them? Her occupation did not encourage starting a family.  _ If anything happened to them… _

  
  


When Liselle caught sight of her father she began to squirm in Thea’s arms. She never stopped smiling or laughing, she had nothing but unconditional love for her father. 

  
  


“Oh Aria, look at how she adores you. Come sit with me, come be with your daughter.”

  
  


Aria looked to her child and then to the door. She needed an excuse, a reason for her to leave the apartment again. “I don’t know about that babe. Arecia sent some reports my way. I should read them before she has a fit.”

  
  
  


That was the last straw for Thea. With a voice of authority she usually saved for the council chambers, she ordered her bondmate to sit. “Aria you will sit down and hold your daughter.”

  
  
  


Aria sat and took her child, still unsure of how to hold her. The child,oblivious to her father’s plight continued to bounce around. All the while the feared Queen of Omega looked frightened of a small violet bundle. 

  
  


“Aria, why are you so afraid? Liselle won’t bite, she barely has teeth.” She added a joke to try and lighten the mood.

  
  


“I’m not afraid that she will hurt me, I’m afraid I’ll hurt her. What if my enemies find out about her? If anything happens to the two of you...I’d..I’d rip all the worlds apart.” It must have taken a lot for Aria to so openly speak her fears. She must have been dwelling on this for awhile now, maybe even before Liselle was born.

 

“It’s alright Aria. I know that you will keep her safe, but don’t push us away. Liselle needs you, I need you.” Thea kissed the corner of her bondmates mouth, driving the message home.

  
  


“Alright.”

  
  


It was the only response Thea would receive,and it was one she gladly accepted.  

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arecia and Sha'ira meet for the fist time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took it upon myself to give the role of the Consort some context. There is only so much we are given. I do have some chapters planed already but if you guys have a request don't be afraid to ask.

  
  


~~~~~Thessia:Armali~~~~~

 

Arecia was nervous, today was the day she would meet her charge. In the Shepard family it was customary for the eldest daughter to take on the family tradition on her 106th year. Arecia had already had reached the appropriate age a few months ago. Her mother, a member of Asari High Command was to wake her daughter before the sun rose. There was a ritual that must be done before one could meet their charge.The young commando had to go to the Temple of Athame and bathe herself in one of the temples many pools.Then and only then would she be ready. Areica was up and dressed before her mother had time to knock on the door. She had waited years for this day to come. There was no way she would allow herself to be late.

  
  


“Come on Mother! The day is wasting!” Arecia grabbed her mother’s wrist and ran out the room.

  
  


“Arecia still yourself! I know what this day means for you. You are no longer a child but a protector, that means you do not run around like one.” Her mother pulled her hand away from a now frowning Areica to fix her commando leathers. “When we get to the Temple you are to say your prayers, then follow the head Priestess. She will take you to the bath.” 

  
  


The Matriarch looked at her daughter once more. Arecia looked like she did when she was her age. The task would not be an easy one, there was very slim chance that the two would meet again. It was a solemn moment for mother and child. Arecia was raised for this very purpose, to protect others above all else. She was no ordinary commando, no she was the heir to the Shepard Family. Thier task has been the same for thousands of years. The task of House Shepard was to Protect the Consort.

  
  


~~~~~Temple of Athame:West Wing~~~~~

  
  


Sha’ira sat in a room burning with incense and the sounds of the ocean coming in from the open window. The ocean, the birth and resting place of the asari people. In the Goddesses temple the windows were to remain open. To block out the ocean was to block out the Goddess herself. Sha’ira had spent hours in this room, praying, meditating and then praying again. She prayed for guidance, for herself and for those that will come to her. She was born not for herself but for others, her life would never be her own. The asari was okay her fate, in fact she found it quite comforting. To know that she was born with a purpose far greater than herself.

 

She was to be the Consort, a resting place for all who are weary. She was chosen for this at infancy, she remembers the story as clear as day. The Consort she now serves came to the small island where Sha’ira was born. She felt someone calling her, reaching out to comfort her worn out soul. It was then that she came across Sha’ira and her mother. Since then the young maiden has been with the Consort, learning her ways, growing in wisdom.

  
  


The door of the room opens a procession of acolytes enter, each carrying a single glass. Sha’ira was to be ordained by each acolyte before she left the room. Her mentor mentioned this day to her, the day she would meet her protector. The path of the Consort was not easy, as a apprentice the maiden had to visit many worlds. It would be dangerous, she needed someone that would not be distracted. Their lives devoted into keeping her safe. This made Sha’ira nervous,  _ What if she is cold and strict?  _ A thousand more thoughts ran a muck in her mind as the acolytes pressed the water to her brow.

  
  


~~~~~Temple of Athame:East Wing~~~~~

  
  


Arecia was in a pool for three tedious hours before someone came for her. Before she could ask a single question she was scurried off into another room. The room was of simple design,with nothing more then a door was on the opposite side.  _ That’s where I’ll meet her.  _ No one spoke a word as Arecia was dressed. Her normal leathers were replaced for a ceremonial white and gold version. Once she was dressed she enter the adjoining room, her mother is there talking to one of the acolytes.

  
  


“..Mother.. “ Arecia’s voice was that of a small child. She may have been excited before, but now she was nervous. In a few minutes the only life she has ever known would be taken from her. She knew she would not see her mother for several years, maybe even centuries. 

  
  


“You looking stunning Arecia. Are you ready?”

  
  


“I feel nervous, after today I won’t set foot on Thessia for many years. It’s a bit eerie.” 

  
  


“I was the exact same way when I left Thessia. It was daunting but at the same time exhilarating, there was so much I learned and experienced. I met your father along the way as well.” Knowing that their time together was coming to a close the Matriarch gave her child one last hug. “Go with the peace of the Goddess.”

  
  


Stepping through those doors was the most nerve wracking experience that Arecia has ever felt. The Consort and her apprentice were already in the room. Both dressed in all white dresses, as was their custom. As Arecia took her place across her charge she felt her beat beat faster. The  apprentice was the most beautiful asari she had ever seen. 

  
  


“Arecia Shepard eldest of your house, do you accept your charge?” There was no time to be wasted on pleasantries, there was a ship waiting to take them off world. 

  
  


“I do. As the eldest of my House I will do what my mother before me has done. I pledge my life to you the apprentice of the Consort, all that I am is at your disposal.” Arecia uttered those words with perfection. She had spent years rehearsing with a mirror for this exact moment. Her mother would be proud.

  
  


“Sha’ira as the apprentice of the Consort do you accept your guardian? She will be with you until the Goddess calls her home.” The priestess and Arecia looked towards the young maiden, the former’s life hanging in the balance.

  
  


“I accept you as my protector Arecia Shepard. You will be my guardian, my friend and my counsel until the end of our days.” Sha’ira was captivated by the eyes of her new captor. There was something about her that was compelling. 

  
  


The ending of the ceremony called for a light meld between the two. It was to deepen the bond they would form later in life. Sha’ira was trained to meld with other, to never bare her soul to anyone. For her to this….it was frightening to say the least. Arecia on the other hand was looking forward to it, she wanted a chance to speak without being watched.

  
  


“With the blessing of the Goddess go and calm the troubled souls.” The Priestess took her leave with the Consort close behind. 

  
  


When they were alone Sha’ira took a tentative step forward, gently placing a hand on Arecia’s shoulder. “Embrace Eternity Arecia Shepard.”

  
  


_ {So this is what the mind of the Consort is like?}  _ Sha’iras’ mind was a flurry of colors all moving and dancing about. Arecia was in awe, no asari had such complexity to them;at least to her.

 

_ {You don’t let the others see this do you?}  _ Sha’ira could feel Arecia’s curiosity like it was her own, it made her laugh.

  
  


_ {No, I was taught to help others. It would be a burden if they felt what I felt.}  _

  
  


Arecia thought that was wrong. What if Sha’ira was glad to have helped that person, she should be able to share it.  _ {That’s a shame. You shouldn’t hide yourselves to help others. You’re so beautiful when you show your true self.}  _

  
  


The adoration that Arecia shared with Sha’ira was enough to drown the maiden. No one has ever told her that before. She was accepting of her fate she never thought to question her own feelings. The apprentice brought the meld to an end, she was given a lot to think about. 

  
  


“It would seem that you are wise beyond your years,Lady Arecia.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t say that. Our lives were never meant to be our own. You should take your victories where you can get them, I know I am.” Arecia take the hand of her charge and brought it to her lips. 

  
  
“Let’s go see the stars, Sha’ira.”


	3. Benezia and Liara

Benezia had spent the entire day at the Forum. The Matriarchs were growing restless over the new alliance with the salarians. Many said that the salarians were too secretive for their own good. Benezia urged the others to look past that, to see the good that would come from this. The matriarchs agreed but left much of the delegation in Benezia’s hands, it was her idea after all.

  
  


_ Honestly they are like children. They demand to walk on their own, yet given the chance they chose to cling at your side.  _ Benezia felt her heart lurch at her own analogy. She had promised Liara that they would have dinner together, it was another broken promise. In the last few weeks the Matriarch had barely seen her daughter, there was just too much to do.  _ Forgive me Liara, I’ll spend time with you I promise. _

  
  


At the estate Benezia was swarmed by her staff, each giving tomorrow's plans. She had meetings to go to,parties to attends and reports to read over.In the morning she had meditation with her acolytes, followed by a biotic lesson.All in all she would have a very busy day. As she passed by the dining area she noticed a lone asari sitting at the table. 

  
  


“I’m sorry Lady T’soni she refused to leave without seeing you.” Petra the house steward gave her Matriarch a sad smile. The house staff knew that Benezia loved Liara, even if the young asari could not see it. 

  
  


“It is alright Petra, I shall go to her. Send me any reports that the Dalatrass sends over. The rest of you are dismissed.” Benezia did not wait to see if her staff had followed orders, her daughter needed her and that was all that mattered.  _ These last few weeks I have been nothing more than a ghost to her. Athame hear my prayers, do not let my daughter hate me. _

  
  


Benezia heard her child crying as she approached her, her heart felt like it was being crushed. “Liara, my Little Wing, what’s the matter?”

  
  


“Mother do you hate me?” Liara looked at her mother with tears running down her cheeks. She had been looking forward to this dinner all day. At the age of 30 Liara knew her mother had an important job to do. So those small moments she did get to see her mother made her happy beyond compare. But today had been the final straw for her. She began to believe that her mother hated her.

  
  


Benezia felt as though someone had dealt her a blow to the face. “My dearest why would I hate you? You are the light of my life.” She picked up her crying daughter in an attempt to sooth her. Liara cried on her chest mumbling all the reason she believed her mother hated her.

  
  


“You never come to see me any more.” 

  
  


“I know Little Wing,I know. I should have been with you more. Tomorrow nothing will keep me from you.” Benezia held Liara until her uneven breathing returned to a steady rhythm. She had not seen Liara cry like this since she was an infant.  _ My poor girl has been feeling like this for so long. One day won’t fix this but it is a start. _ The matriarch carried Liara to her bedroom, she did not want Liara to wake without seeing her. Before she could sleep however she had one more call to make.

  
  


“Arecia, I apologize for calling so late but I need a favor from you.”

  
  


_ “Ask and it’s yours. We haven’t been friends this long without asking for favors here and there.” _

  
  


“I haven’t spent time with Liara for quite some time now...time together is something we desperately need”

  
  


Arecia knew what her friend was about to ask her and she accepted without a moment's hesitation.  _ “I’ll handle everything tomorrow. Enjoy your day off Matriarch.” _

  
  


When the call ended Benezia got herself ready for bed, her mind drifting back to her bondmate.  _ Aethyta, I was such a fool...I made the wrong choice.  _ When she got in bed she hugged Liara close to her, humming a lullaby as she went to sleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Liara woke in the morning to something heavy draped over her waist. When he opened her eyes she saw her mother fast asleep beside her. Liara began to poke at her mother’s arm, she thought she was dreaming. Benezia was awake but didn’t say a word. She just watched as Liara continued to poke at her arm. Her child was very inquisitive for her age, always asking why to every answer she was given.

 

“Are you having fun Little Wing?”

  
  


Liara looked at her mother at her mother and smiled. “Can I pick out your dress?”

  
  


“My dress?” Benezia found the question odd, Liara never asked before. Before she could give her answer the child was already off the bed and at the closet. At age 30 Liara was not tall enough to reach the top of the closet. She tugged at a single dress, causing several to fall to the floor. The matriarch laughed as her daughter struggled to get up, the weight of the clothes were holding her down. “Have you found a dress for me Liara?”

  
  


Breaking free of her cloth confines Liara presents her find to her mother. It was a yellow dress that Aethyta had bought for her years ago.

  
  


_ I didn’t know I still had this.  _ Memories came rushing back, all those centuries spent together. The way things ended had hurt more than any physical injury but it had to be done.  _ We were falling apart. I didn’t want Liara to be caught in the middle of it.  _ That was the excuse she told herself whenever she thought of her bondmate. It was nothing more than a lie, the real reason was the wish of a selfish politician. 

  
  


“Mother?” Liara was still holding the dress out to her mother, unaware of the pain it caused her. 

  
  


“That’s a lovely choice Liara,come let us get ready for the day.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Mother and daughter spent the entire day together. Liara showed her mother all the things she found on her “digs”. Benezia smiled as Liara gave her “artifact” after artifact”, they were nothing more than bulbs from the garden. During the afternoon Benezia told stories about Athame and her followers. She explained Siari to Liara in a way that a child could understand. The two even made their own meals, much to the surprise of the kitchen staff. The mess was massive and both Matriarch and child apologized more than once. 

  
  


When the Thessian suns began their descent, Benezia and Liara’s day together came to an end. Benezia sat by Liara’s side as she told her daughter one last story. Benezia bid her goodnight before leaving the room. She didn’t know how many days she would get to spend with Liara in the future. 

  
  


_ Maybe you were right, Aethyta. Maybe I did make the wrong choice. _

  
  



	4. Miranda and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Chapter 22 of To Fit In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/29/17  
> While writing Chapter 31 I realized that there are somethings that didn't make sense. One thing is that Jack and Miranda never got Kieth so them going after Henry Lawson just doesn't sit right. So the beginning was redone. Enjoy!

There was still one more person that Miranda and Jack needed to find before going after Henry Lawson, Keith Wilde. He was still on the run after their little encounter a while back. But it was like he was always one step ahead of the duo. Each lead was a trap, it wasn't anything that Miranda and Jack couldn't handle but it was starting to get tiresome. it would seem that Kieth was taking pages out of Henry Lawson's book. He would eventually tire them out and then go in for the kill.

  


Their latest lead was also a bust. The so-called base was nothing more than a drug den. Poor kids were too doped up to answer any questions. Looking at those kids made Jack feel sick, she was like that once. She spent most of her days in a haze of drugs, killing people that looked at it wrong. The convict grabbed the nearest punk by his collar and she yelled at him. While all this happened Miranda just watched. She watched as the women she had shared a bed with becoming undone.

  


It had been a year and a half since the two had run off to find Keith Wilde. Not once had Jack lost her cool, not like this anyway. Jack screamed at the boy to get his life together, that he was wasting his laugh away. All the boy did was laugh at her, he even offered her a hit. That was the last straw for the biotic. Charging her fist with dark energy she destroyed the red sand and all the drugs she could find. Jack left without a word, her arms still humming with her biotics. Miranda wanted to go after to her, to make sure that Jack was alright but thought better of it. What Jack needed now was space.

  


The former Cerberus operative checked on the kids instead. Most of them were beyond saving, the drugs had literally torn their insides apart. At of all the kids, only two would make it if she acted fast enough. From the initial scan, the kids were only 14 years old.  A boy and a girl who had no reason to be here. The withdrawal would be a painful as well as stopping the addiction altogether. _We could do this. They don’t have to die in a place like this._

  


“You there what is your name?” Miranda kneeled by the boy, his voice was barely there.

  


“Jason Prangley.”

  


“And your friend over there? What’s her name?” Miranda pointed to the girl who was fast asleep. Probably sleeping off her latest drug trip.

  


“Elaine Rodriguez”

  


“Nice to meet you Jason, you’re coming with me.” Using a biotic life Miranda carried both kids back to the ship. She wasn’t surprised that Jack wasn’t there. If she was half of the ship would have been destroyed already. She placed the kids in the ship’s makeshift med-bay, it had all the necessary medical supplies and two cots. It would manage for now. Miranda had to options available to her, she could either wait for Jack to come back or go find her. She chose the later.

  


The false lead had led them to Benning, a garden world in the Arcturus Stream. There wasn’t a city for miles, if Miranda wasn’t looking for Jack she would have appreciated the view. It wasn’t hard at all to find the tattooed biotic all one needed to do was follow the smoke. Jack was taking her frustrations out on a tree, poor thing was about to snap.

  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jack didn’t hear her girlfriend approach at all. She was a teen again, freed from the Teltin facility. The galaxy was calling her name. She allowed herself all the splendors that were denied to her. She stole, cheated and killed without remorse. The drugs, how she loved the drugs. She was able to forget, to drift away and feel nothing. One day however the trip was too good, she woke up in a bed with a several others girls. She would have been sold to if she didn’t kill her captors. That day Jack swore off drugs, .no one would take advantage of her again.

  


“Jack” Miranda called her name again and again but the tattooed biotic was lost to her memories. Knowing that what she was about to do would come back to bite her in the ass, Miranda placed Jack in a stasis.

  


“What the fuck!”

  


“I’m sorry this was the only way to calm you down.” Miranda moved from her hiding place to stand in front of Jack. Gently she traced Jack’s lips with her thumb, she kissed the corner of Jack’s mouth before releasing her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

  


“I...those kids...they’re too young to be doing this shit. I almost….slaver’s caught be once because I over did it on the red sand. They shouldn’t be doing that! Fuck I’m not good with emotional shit. Babe lets just go.” Jack made way to return to the ship, but again Miranda interfered. Her girlfriend trapped her in another stasis field. “The fuck Miri!”

  


“Jack none of us are good are the emotional parts of life but we can’t run away from it.” Their relationship for the past year and a half had been arguments leading to angry sex. There were tender moments here and there but deflecting seemed to be the only thing that they were good at. Miranda had enough of it. She wanted things to work with Jack, she knew the other women cared about her. The time for false bravado was over.

  


“Then what do you propose, Princess?”

  


“Two of those kids aren’t that far gone. We clean them up, set them up at a good school. We can save them, Jack.”

  


The tension left the convict’s body as she listened to Miranda’s plan. She had only been good at one thing in her life, ruining lives. Now she had a chance to help these kids before history repeated itself.

  


“Babe?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“If I wasn’t in the stupid field I would fuck you right now.”

  


“Oh Jack, you say the sweetest thing.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


It wasn’t easy getting those kids to give up the drugs. The withdrawal was pure hell, for most of it Miranda had to keep them sedated. When they were up Jack spoke to them she told them about herself, all the things she’s done. Towards the end, the Jason and Elaine followed Jack everywhere she went. Miranda thought it was it cutest thing she has ever seen.She had sent Oriana several videos despite Jack’s threats.

  


The kids were biotics, while they were on drugs it never showed. Now that they were clean it was clear that they needed lessons. Jack and Miranda taught them the best they could. Miranda taught control while Jack taught them all her moves. One day Miranda went into one of the nearby towns. They had been living on the ship during their stay, neither wanted to alert Cerberus of their location. When she passed by the local police department she saw the pictures of both Elaine and Jason on the screen. They were wanted for theft and arson.

  


“Excuse me, sir, aren’t they a bit young to be capable of arson?” Miranda knew they did unsavory things in the past. They told her that much, but arson? That didn’t sound like them at all.

  


“Ma’am those two would do anything for a hit, they robbed Mary. And she was kind enough to take them in. Now we weren’t going to send them away or nothing but that arson charge changed everything. Someone was in that building and they died.” The officer told her that the building belonged to a rival drug dealer. The kids burned it down to score some more sand off their guy.

  


“Ma’am if you see them call us.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jack, we can’t stay here anymore.”

  


“Why not?” Jack looked at her girlfriend with a puzzled expression. They had been on Benning for a month now, everything was going great. They talked more and fought less, Jason and Elaine were as happy as they could be. Why leave?

  


“The kids are wanted for arson and murder, I won’t let them go.” Miranda felt her heart tighten in her chest. Her game of house was over.

  


“Shit. Jason! Elaine! Come over here for a second.”

  


The kids walked into the common area of the ship, Elaine had a book in hand and Jason was covered in paint. Jason was more like Jack in some ways, he was very expressive like Jack. Elaine was more of a bookworm and Miranda loved it. The two read together for hours, it was their favorite pass time.

  


“Listen to you squirts, did you set fire to a building?” Jack was nothing if not straight forward.

 

“Yes….but it was before you guys came.” Elaine looked scared as she answered. She was afraid that they would send them away. She liked living with Miranda and Jack, she didn’t want to leave.

  


“I know it’s gonna be okay.” Jack gave both kids a hug, she was like a mother varren. She would rather die than let someone hurt her kids.

  


“We can go to the Citadel, Thessia even. Oriana is still there we can stay with her for a bit.” Miranda’s mind was going into overdrive. There were so many things that needed to be done, the kids needed new names, they wouldn’t be allowed to come back to Benning for years.

  


“Babe relax. Take the kids find them someplace safe. You told me that Ori is moving to Illium in a few months right?” Jack was surprising calm, it was nerve wracking.

  


“Yes. But what about you?”

  


“Take the kids to Illium, I’ll handle the cops.” The convict grabbed Miranda by the waist and pulled her close. They had kissed a thousand times, yet this one felt different. She was saying goodbye.

  


When the kiss ended Miranda started to cry. “Why don’t you come with me? I know you can take them.”

  


“And let these runts be punished when all they needed was a good smack in the head….Miranda?”

  


“I love you and shit like that.”

  


Jack left to face the cops half the galaxy knew who she was, she’d be arrested in a minute. That was more than enough time to get the kids to Illium. Miranda vowed to save Jack no matter what. She was still crying as she left the planet behind.

  
“I love you to Jack.”


	5. Moira and Tali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Tali and Moira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 is in the works! Please wait a little longer.

16 year old Moira was on her own on the Citadel for what would be several days. Matriarch Arecia and Benezia were on Sur’Kush dealing with some crisis. Moira could care less for the details. Sha’ira had hectic work hours, she wouldn’t be home for hours yet. So the restless teen had to find a way to occupy her time. She thought about giving Biks a run for his money, poor turian almost had a heart attack the last time Moira messed with him. As quickly as that idea came to her mind it went away. She had promised both her parents that she would stop harassing Biks as well as C-sec.

  
  


_ What can I do that won’t result with me getting arrested?  _ Nothing of interest came to mind, there was nothing to do that wouldn’t get her in trouble. Moira continued to walk aimlessly around the Presidium, she stopped to admire the Krogan statue. She tried her best to recall if she had ever met one in person. All she could remember was Arecia keeping her a good distance away whenever one seemed to be in the area.

  
  


“I want to head butt a krogan.” She spoke aloud to no one in particular.

  
  


It was in that moment that a human and salarian walked by rubbing various bruises. 

“I can’t believe he kicked us out!”

  
  


“Stupid krogan, he almost broke my neck! We’re never going to Chora’s Den again.”

  
  


_ Chora’s Den is down in the wards. Looks like I find my fun for the day. _ With a skip in her step Moira made her way to the wards. People stared as she walked by, she was the adoptive child of the Consort. That warranted much of her unwanted attention. It made Moira uncomfortable, it reminded her of all the people on earth. They would stare at her with such hate it made her weak at first, then she turned her fear into hate and fought back. Yet on the Citadel people did not stare because of the color of her eyes or biotics. They stared because she was the adoptive daughter of a Matriarch and the Consort. It was unheard of for the Consort to have a bondmate let alone a child. It was that fact that made Moira an instant celebrity. 

  
  


Down in the wards Moira felt more in her element, it was here where raw skill spoke louder than words. This was the real part of the Citadel,the part hidden by fountains and shops. Moira was never allowed to the lower levels for obvious reasons. Drugs were being dealt in most corners, while people sold their bodies in exchange for credits.  _ Same on thing happens on Earth, people like to act like none of it exist. _

  
  


The baseline of a song vibrated off the walls, she was close. She would have gotten to see a Krogan up close if someone hadn’t screamed. No one moved or even acknowledged the noise, they went about their lives like nothing was wrong. It made Moira sick to her stomach,  _ does anyone care! How can Mother and Father live their lives knowing that this goes on!  _ Forgetting about her source of entertainment, Moira took off in the direction of the scream. In the only functioning clinic in the wards a women and quarian were being held hostage by a group of thugs. 

  
  


The leader of the group was a human, the gun in his hand was shaking violently. Moira had seen all this before. On Earth most of the people she saw moved the same way, they all suffered from the same drug; red sand. By the way the man and his people were moving they have been without it for several days. There was no point in calling C-sec, by the time they get down here the women and quarian would be dead.  _ I hope this works! _

  
  


Slipping through the door Moira began to make her way to the center of the clinic. Her biotic energy cascading her body like waves. Her eyes glowing white like the rest of her body. The closer she got the more of the conversation she heard.

  
  


“I know you have a stash here doc! Now hand it over or you and the masked bitch get it.” The leader was sweating profusely, the group behind him were edging him on. The batarian looked like he was going to job at any minute, while the asari flared her biotics every now and then.

  
  


“Please, I do not have anything. This is a place of healing I must ask you to leave now.” The doctor kept the quarian behind her, trying to protect them. 

 

When Moira was close enough she put the leader in a stasis field. The rest of his merry band scattered after that, they thought it was C-sec. The doctor and quarian hid in one of the examination rooms. Once the door locked Moira came out of hiding, she was going to wipe the floor with them. 

  
  


“Alright who wants to go first?” putting in her sairi stance Moira waits for someone stupid enough to face her. Her mother had told her that her form was good but doing transitions she left herself wide open.  _ Hopefully none of them know about mother’s teachings.  _ The first one to attack was the batarian, With a flick of her wrist Moira caught him in a botic lift and flung him to the wall. It might have looked effortless but Moira struggled with control,she might have broken the batarians spine. The next  was the unstable asari, she threw pure biotic energy at Moira. She didn’t care what she hit, to her this was the time of her life.

  
  


“I know who you are! The Consort isn’t here to save you!” The asari had no problems wrecking the place, the thought of getting red sand wiped from her mind.

  
  


In the examine room the doctor frantically made a call to C-sec, they would be there in a matter of minutes. Sadly Moira didn’t have that long. The stasis field wore off on the leader, he was free and very trigger happy. The quarian saw him aim the gun on the girl that had come to her rescue. She could help her rescuer, there was that program she had been working on. It still needed to be tested,  _ know is a better chance than ever. Keelah I hope this works.  _ Typing a few commands into her a onmi-tool the quarian summoned a battle drone. The doctor was against her leaving the room but if she didn’t act now the human would die. As the doors opened she had the drone slip through.

  
  


“Aim for the optics  Chiktikka!” 

  
  


The pink drone attacked the leader in the eyes before aiming for the back of his legs. Both Moria and the asari were surprised by the outburst, they were stunned. Moira was the first to recover, using her biotics to enhance her speed she planted a palm strike on the asari’s abdomen. She coughed up purple blood as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She wasn’t dead but would be out for some time.

  
  


“It’s all clear! You can come out now.” The teen stood in a now ruined clinic. Chunks of the wall were missing, debris was everywhere. No one would be visiting this place anytime soon. Moira had minor cuts along her face and arms, nothing medi-gel wouldn’t fix.

  
  


“That was a very brave and reckless thing you’ve done.” The doctor introduced herself as Dr.Michel. She gave Moira a quick examine as they waited for the authorities. “You’ll be fine, but you should drink something to restore your electrolytes. You’ve used a good stretch of you’re biotics.”

  
  


After getting the all clear from the doctor Moira went to speak to the quarian. She was busy messing with her drone, when Moira spoke she jumped.

  
  


“Woah, didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to say thanks.” Moira placed her left hand over her heart and bowed. “My name is Moira.”

  
  


The quarian bowed her head slightly, “I’m Tali and I should be thanking you. No one would have bothered to save me.”

  
  


“I know, it’s the one thing I hate about this place. That drone of your’s is amazing! You called her Chikitika?” Moira asked as she watched the drone float almost happily around Tali. 

  
  


“This was her first test run, I’m glad she worked. You would have been in trouble if she hadn’t.”

  
  


Moira laughed at that, she might be alive but she was still in trouble. Especially if a certain turian came to the scene. “Don’t know about that Tali, I’m not supposed to down here.”

  
  


The quarian cocked her head to the side, whatever the reason she was still glad that Moira showed up. “Shouldn’t you be leaving then? Dr.Michel is talking to -sec right now.”

  
  


Moira tried to sneak out the back but someone grabbed her by the shirt's collar. It was Biks and he did not looked please at all. After the events of the ward Moira was grounded for a month. She was to assist the asari councillor and her assistant. She spent every day answering calls and running errands. To her it was worth it, she may not have gotten to see a krogan but she did make a friend. She and Tali spoke on a daily basis. When Moira finished her task for the day she would always meet her friend by Apollo’s cafe. Tali found a job with C-sec, she made a program giving guards battle drones.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Still shuffling papers, Moira?” Tali’s tone was lined with amusement. She had seen Moira run all around the Citadel. It was so amusing that she recorded it and put in some music. It promised to be hours of entertainment.

  
  


“Haha, very funny. So funny that I think you’re going to treat me today.”

  
  


“Like the shopkeeper is going to trust a quarian with a credit chit.” Even with a job as good as her’s no one trusted Tali. The stereotype of quarians being nothing but thieves was still strong.

 

“Show em that C-sec badge, that will shut him up.” Once they got to the counter, Moira began looking at the most expensive items. She wasn’t joking about Tali treating her. She was the only one with a paying job after all. 


	6. Arecia and Sha'ira: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of romance

Arecia watched from a comfortable distance while Sha’ira mingled with the people of Palaven. It had been 80 years since the commando set out with the Sha'ira. In those years Consort’s Apprentice began to peel away at the walls that surrounded the commando’s heart. The constant questioning made Arecia feel uneasy, she thought she was being evaluated. That when the trip had reached it’s end Sha’ira would give a report to the head of House Shepard. When she couldn’t handle another round of questioning, she openly voiced her concern. This had surprised Sha’ira, she didn’t believe that her commando could raise her voice.

  
  


**_“This is no laughing matter, Mistress! My whole life has been for this purpose and you question me constantly! Are you unhappy with my service? Would you rather I be replaced?”_ **

  
  


**_“Of course not Arecia! You have been nothing but loyal to me in the few years we’ve been together. All I wanted was to know you better.”_ **

  
  


Looking back on that moment made the commando feel embarrassed. She acted like a maiden going through her first relationship. She had handled her first break up better than she did that moment. 

 

_I handled that entire situation poorly. Mother would have been disappointed if she had witnessed that._

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sha’ira saw Arecia watching, her commando was never far from her side. She had often wondered if the commando had taken any time for herself.  _ What a foolish question, of course she hasn’t! As she said before, this has been the sole reason for her existence. To keep me safe. _

  
  


The two were due to leave Palaven the following morning, they wouldn’t return to this planet for many years. Before the night was done Sha’ira vowed to do something for her commando.

  
  


~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~

  
  


“Arecia, I’ve made arrangements for dinner in the garden.”

 

“I wish you would have told me beforehand Mistress, I…” 

  
  


When the commando reached the room of her charge she found that she could not speak another word. Standing at the foot of the bed dressed in robes typical for a turian female was Sha’ira.

  
  


For Arecia it felt as the entire planet had been brought to a standstill. Her heart began to beat faster, and faster with each passing moment. It was not unusual for her to see her charge in the clothing of planet’s residents. Learning about all cultures was the entire purpose of this trip, so that Sha’ira might ease their suffering later. Yet there was something about Sha’ira that made Arecia stop mid sentence. This wouldn’t be the first time that this had happened either. During those long talks in which Sha’ira would ask every question under the sun, Arecia felt the same spark. Even when the two were simply walking to their next destination and the Consort to be would simply hold onto Arecia’s arm. Even then the commando felt the same rush.

  
  


_ I can’t have this feeling! Mother said that it was disgraceful for a commando to fall for her charge! _

  
  


As Arecia struggled with her inner demons, Sha’ira began to worry. She was hoping for a reaction, but this was not the one she was expecting. She found it amusing to poke fun at her ever serious protector. During the years they spent together Arecia had never smiled. All that Sha’ira wanted was for the commando to smile, just once. She did not find her protector unattractive, but she felt that Arecia would look beautiful if she smiled.

  
  


“Arecia...Arecia!”

  
  


“Uh….My apologize Mistress, that was rude of me.”

  
  


“Tell me, does this look unflattering on me?” Sha’ira spoke as if she had been hust by Arecia’s silence.  _ I will make this insufferable asari smile! _

  
  


“Not at all! In fact….you….you look beautiful.”

  
  


“Flattery will get you nowhere with me. The only way to make up for this insult is to accompany me to dinner. Not as my protector, but as my friend.”

  
  


Every logical cell in Arecia’s screamed that she should deny such a request. That her duty did not allow for simple pleasures.

  
  


_ How bad could one night be? _

  
  


Offering her arm to Sha’ira the commando smiled. Sha’ira through that the sight of Arecia smiling was the most beautiful thing she ever witnessed. It was just for one night they both thought, how bad could this possibly be?

  
  
  
  



	7. Kelly Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mereel401, who wanted to know how Moira ended up on Earth instead of Thessia! Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now in Femslash February! If you have any prompts feel free to message me with a request, I won't bite.

Katherine Dunn had returned to base for the first time in months, her mission finally complete. Her reward was carried gently in both arms, wrapped comfortably in the softest of blankets. Something that had only been spoken about in theory had finally come to pass. A baby had been created with the capabilities of an asari, but maintained all the things that made her human. For now, Katherine was the only one that was allowed to monitor the baby. Once a week, however, she did allow her group of handpicked scientist to come and run some test. These exams were not invasive, nor did they do much, the child was much too young to give any sort of conclusive data. So after about an hour or so the new mother would politely kick her guest out the door. Saying that the baby had enough poking and prodding for one day.

 

  
There was one person, however, that was able to come and go as they pleased. Kelly Chambers. Ms.Chambers was much more than Katherine’s assistant, she was a dear friend. The two had known each other way before they joined the Alliance, they had gone to the same school. Kelly had been there when her friend lost both her husband and child. She did her best to comfort her friend, to be there for her.Katherine at the time wanted nothing to do with anyone. And when Katherine had defected to Cerberus, Kelly was right behind her, worried about her friend's state of mind. The redhead knew the role that the baby would come into. It made her feel uneasy, no one should be born as a weapon of war. It just wasn’t fair.

 

  
The more Kelly visited the baby, the more a plan began to formalize in her mind. It would be risky, there was a great possibility that she would be found out and killed. But if she did nothing, she would be just as guilty.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Kelly, I’m glad you came! She’s wide awake and eager to put everything she possibly can into her mouth.” Katherine led her friend to the nursery, which was decorated with various planets and star maps. The room looked like the observatory that both Kelly and Katherine frequented during their college days.

 

  
“Nice to know that your love for the stars hasn’t changed.”

 

  
“Why wouldn’t I love them? They give life and when their time has come, they take it away. It’s a very beautiful relationship.” Katherine went to the crib, gently picking up the baby.

 

  
In this stage of her life, things would be simple. She would grow up in a loving home without a care in the world, everyone on the station would love her. Kelly thought to let the child stay a year or so, surely they wouldn’t begin her training as an infant.

 

  
“Oh Kelly, isn’t she beautiful? She and I could be sisters when she gets older. I only wish she could have taken the color or Roland’s eyes. It was the only thing that didn’t take, but all of my calculations were exact.”

 

  
“Not everything can go as planned, Kat. I’m just glad she has all her fingers and toes.” Kelly spoke the last part in a baby voice, wiggling the babe's feet as well. “Are you going to keep the name they choose? It was rather nice.”

 

  
“It was, wasn’t it? I guess that asari were good for another thing as well. Stay with her for a bit, being a single mom leaves little time for showers.” The doctor left the room not waiting for a response, she knew Kelly would help. The redhead always did.

 

  
“Hello there, Ms. Moira Dunn, I’m your Aunt Kelly.”

 

  
Moira did nothing, made no noise as she stared wide-eyed at the women in front of her. She did try to grab at the collar of Kelly’s shirt, determined to put it in her mouth.

 

  
“Oh no you don’t, this is one of my nice shirts.”

 

  
Kelly opted to sit on the rocker, stationed conveniently by the crib. When Kelly sat, she arranged Moira in a way that left her laying down. Her short, stubby arms could no longer grab the shirt. Although that new dilemma did not stop her from making the grabbing motions, but to no avail. The baby didn’t like the fact that she was now farther away from her prize. Her face began to crunch up, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

 

  
“No, little one, no tears here. Here you are safe and loved and you have all sorts of toys to put in your mouth!” Ever the optimist, Kelly gave Moira a pacifier and all was well again. Down the hall Kelly heard the sound of the shower, it would be a while before Katherine came back. The redhead continued to make plan after plan, there had to be a way to get the baby back to her asari parents.

 

  
The redhead had looked at the reports, all names and locations were blacked out. To others, it might have seemed like no one but high-class personal needed to know the details. Kelly had a different theory. She believed or wanted to believe that in those months that Katherine was gone, that the director developed genuine feelings for the asari. And by blacking out the information, the doctor was protecting them in a way.

 

  
“Despite what she says, your mother really did care for them. I’m afraid for you, of what they will do to you. You’d be better off on Thessia with them. I’ll get you out I promise.” Kelly placed the now sleeping baby back in the crib, turning on the baby monitor as she left. As much as she loved Katherine this was just too much.

  
~~~~~A month and a Half later~~~~~

 

  
Since making her promise a month ago, Kelly had been digging none stop for a proper report. It wasn’t easy. Had she been caught a bullet would have been put in her head, faster than she could call for help. Lucky for her that she was friends with everyone, no one suspected a thing when she came by. Everyone thought she was there on Katherine’s behalf, or just there to have a simple chat. Oddly enough it was the director herself that gave Kelly what she needed.

 

  
Katherine had finally had enough time in her quarters, there was only so much she could do there. The Director walked the halls with Moira safely secured in her carrier. When she passed no one said a thing, the nodded and moved out the way. There were some who were brave enough to step up the Katherine and asked to see the baby, but when they see her eyes they would quickly back away. The director called them uncivil pigs as she continued on her way, no doubt that TIM was waiting to meet the newest member of the Cerberus family.

 

  
Kelly wasn’t expecting anyone to show up today, with Katherine on leave the office was pretty lax. So when she saw her boss come in with a baby strapped to her chest, she was ready to send the new mother home.

 

  
“Katherine, what are you doing here? You should be at home resting with the baby, not coming in like nothing changed.” Kelly then checked on Moira, making sure that she was wearing the appropriate clothing.

 

  
“If I didn’t know any better I would think that you were the new mother here.” The director spoke with a fondness reserved only for her dear friend, and now her baby.

 

  
“Well someone has to make sure you don’t let her play with the chemicals lying around here.”

 

  
“I hire people to keep the place clean.” Looking around the office Katherine noticed none of her crew were there. “It seems I have to hire new staff…..They seem to think that maternity leave means they don’t have to show up.”

 

  
“Well there wasn’t much for them to do and I’m here anyway. No need to go on another firing spree, lord knows how many we people we go through.” Taking the baby from her mother Kelly goes back to her desk. Being up and moving around was too much excitement for Moira, she was fast asleep when Katherine walked in.

 

  
“Fine, we can keep them. Back to your original question, why am I here? The answer is simple, I was getting restless at home. Moira doesn’t fuss and only cries when she is hungry or dirty. Other than that there isn’t much to do. So I called TIM, he will be here shortly to meet his billion credit project.”

 

  
Katherine pulled out several data pads from her desk, handing one to Kelly. “The report for operation Athame has been blacklisted, use my authorization code to get a clean copy. I don’t want to have to guess my own report.”

 

  
Switching the baby for the pad Kelly felt dumbfounded, Of course! _That was all I needed, still if I used it without her knowing it would have caused me more problems_. Katherine took Moira into the conference room waiting for their guest of honor. Finally left alone with the thing she wanted the most, Kelly couldn’t bring herself to move.

 

  
_I can do this! This is as much for Katherine as it is for the baby. I know that there are others in Cerberus who would help me, all I need to do is read this. So why can’t I read the damn report!_

 

  
It felt like an eternity, all she needed was right there, all she had to do was touch a screen. When she actually read the report she felt repulsed, something inside felt heavy. There were so many failed subjects before Moira came along. They were discarded swiftly and without question, the materials could have been used for the next batch. The first half of the report appealed to the more sensible, those who were higher up and researchers like Katherine. That did not sit well with the redhead at all. Those kids, if they were allowed to develop fully could have lived normal lives.

 

  
The second half of the report was what Kelly was searching for, the names of the actual asari who helped Katherine. They were two prominent figures in the asari hierarchy with many holding on the Citadel and Thessia. Sending baby Moira to the Citadel would be the same as sending her right back into Cerberus hands. They had many agents there, she would be back before the artificial sunset.

 

  
_I’ll need to send her to Thessia. Now here comes the tricky part._

  
~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~

 

  
Kelly Chambers had been bedridden for nearly two weeks, her only company was the machinery that occupied the med bay. Her plan had worked, Moira should be with her asari parents by now. It had taken some time to put together, to find the right personnel for the job as well as staging a coup. But all and all it had worked, the only thing Kelly had to do was get shot in the knee.

 

  
**The redhead asked two of her trusted friends to carry out the act, knowing that they would be hunted for the rest of their lives. They accepted the task without question, they too agreed with Kelly’s sentiment. It happened while Katherine had left Moira in the care of her friend, there had been an emergency at the lab(it was faked of course). A good hour later while Kelly was rocking the baby to sleep, they attacked. The doors were blasted open and smoke filled the apartment, the** _**cries** **of a baby filled the air.** _

 

  
_**She knew what was happening, she knew what would be done to her, yet she did not waver. Knowing the full layout of the apartment along with the position of all the camera’s, Kelly began to wonder about. It was time to put on a show. Protecting Moira from the debris, the redhead moved from room to room. She would shout, hide when she heard footsteps, all for the sake of avoiding suspicion. When she finally reached the kitchen she hid behind the counter, the voices of the invaders could be heard on the other side.** _

 

  
_**Alright, little one it’s time for you to go.** _

 

  
_**One false step was all she needed to finish her half of the mission, one false step, and a nonfatal wound.** _

 

  
_**“Kelly Chambers we’ve been looking for you. That thing you’re so desperately trying to save is coming with us.”** _

 

  
_**“You won’t be taking her anywhere! She is what's best for humanity, she’s what will carry us into the future!” Holding Moira close to her chest she tried to back away, to run into a different room. Sadly the other assailant was behind her, trapping guardian and baby in one spot.** _

 

  
_**“It’s a shame it had to come to this….I thought you were one of the good ones.” Without hesitation, a pistol was drawn and a single shot fired. Kelly Chambers was left to bleed out on the floor, Moira Dunn was gone.** _

 

  
_**In the weeks that followed several investigations were held and many operatives were sent on a manhunt for the baby. Kelly was questioned hours after coming out of surgery, a hysterical Katherine close behind. The new mother vowed to personally disembowel the men that did this, that all those involved would wish for death. As much as Kelly hating seeing her friend like this, she knew she made the right choice. Moira should have been arriving on Thessia any moment, living a new and safe life with Arecia and Sha’ira.** _

  
~~~~~~~~~~

What Kelly didn’t know was that to shuttle carry the baby was attacked by pirates, Batarians no less. The two men were forced land on Eden Prime and bide their time while repairs were being made. But questions were being asked, looks are shared and suspicions were being raised. With the ship being stable enough for just one trip the team of two opted to go to Earth, they had a better chance getting a new ship there.

 

  
But as the universe would have it none of what they had wished came to pass. Low on credits and forced to hide in the shadows the two become desperate. There was no way that they could take care of a baby with Cerberus hunting them, so they did what they thought was best. They took Moira to a church and like all old stories go left her on the steps, never to be seen again.

 

  
The rest of the story is something we all known. Little Moira roamed the dirty Brooklyn streets in search of her next meal, until the fated day that she met Areica. Still in all those years that the child fought to stay alive, Kelly thought that she was on Thessia. Not facing a single hardship in life. It was safe to say that Ms. Chambers was more than surprised when she saw Moira on Virmire. She hoped, however, that the second time around she would get it right.


	8. Moira and Samara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little snippet of Moira's training with Samara. Takes place between chapters 15 and 16

“Again, your form is sloppy. How many times have you met death by the enemies blade?”

  
  


“24 times, teacher, I’ll do better.” Moira was out of breath she used the wooden sword as a brace just to keep herself upright. She and Samara had been sparring for hours and Moira was no were close to landing a hit on the elder asari. If the hybrid had to guess she would say that her teacher wasn’t exhausted at all.

  
  


“You have said that each time I have landed a blow. I would love to see this ‘better’ you speak of.” Samara came at her student again, easily parrying all of Moira’s strikes. The Justicar got a clean hit on the hybrids ankle, causing her to fall.

  
  


“Athame’s ass!” Moira didn’t bother to get up, she laid there looking up at the stars.

  
  


It wasn’t uncommon for asari commandos to train in the ways of the sword, Moira herself had some basic training back on Thessia. Sadly her training wasn’t good enough, the man on Therum disarmed her with ease. She needed to be better if she hoped to defeat Cerberus and get the family sword back. Moira knew the sword was back in her mother’s possession but that doesn’t mean she would get it back. The hybrid would have to prove that she was worthy to wield the Skansa blade once more.

  
  


“Get up young Shepard, you’ve still ways to go.”

  
  


“And just how far do I need to go?” Moira picked herself up, anger flowing through her body like blood traveling through veins. “How far will I go to prove my worth? When the galaxy learns of me how must I go to show that I am no threat? Tell me, Samara, just how far I need to go!” 

  
  


At the last word, Moira lunged at her teacher, rage guiding her body. Her attacks were wild and uncoordinated and with each swing, she screamed. Samara evaded the attacks as always, she knew full well that with one move she could end it all. The only reason she stayed her hand was because her student needed this.

  
  


“Tell me oh high and mighty Justicar why I had to start a war with Cerberus, aren’t they the human’s problem? Aren’t I a victim in this? Why do I have to have to do all this!” Moira got close enough to land a hit. She brought the blade right down the middle, aiming for the Justicar’s head.

 

Instead of moving out the way Samara stood her ground, her own sword connecting with Moira’s. The hybrid was inches away from her teacher’s face, teeth bared.

  
  


“I cannot answer that for you, only you know what you fight for.”

  
  


Backing away Moira screamed into the night, the frustrations of the past few months were finally being released. She fell to her knees, forehead resting against the wooden sword. Her labored breathing helped to disguise the sobs that shook her very body. The Justicar watched as her student dealt with her pain. There was no aid to offer, no words of comfort; this was something she had to do on the hybrid had to do on her own.

  
  


“All I want, all I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted. I had that but it was built on secrets upon on secrets, now I have to fight again. I am tired teacher, my mind scared and soul aching…..just..just kill me now.” Moira kept her head bowed waiting for the feel of biotics against her body. She readied herself for death, but it never came.

  
  


“I will not the code does not call for it, you are an innocent.”

  
  


“Ha, I’ve killed my fair share of men before, I’ve shown that part of myself to you.” Moira looked at her teacher with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

  
  


“Those men from Earth all the way to Omega at some point would have met the same fate, be it from another’s hand. And tell me, the maiden T’soni, do you not care for her? Do you not wish to live for her? You are asari, you’d have centuries together.”

  
  


“Will she still want me? She’s seen the horrors that follow me, what sane  person would willingly want that. I love her….I will always love her but this, this is the best way to help her.”

  
  


Samara had enough of Moira’s morbid talk, she whacked the hybrid on the back of the head with the back of the sword before she herself took a seat.

  
  


“Enough, we shall meditate. Open your mind to the void, find what you fight for and hold fast to it. The demons that whisper in your ear will be forced to flee once you have found your faith.” Samara’s eyes glowed in the azure light of her biotics, an orb of pure dark energy appeared before her.

  
  


Moira followed suite, slightly annoyed that her teacher wouldn’t see her reasoning. Her eyes turned white, her mind empty of all thoughts save for one.

  
  


_                                                          Who do I fight for? _

  
  


Images of Liara and the others came to mind, all the happy moments she shared with everyone. That’s what she wanted, to have more of those moments where she was happy.

  
  


_ I fight for myself so that I might continue to create new memories with those I love. I fight for Liara so that we might have a future together. _

  
  


“Thank you, Teacher.”

  
  


“I did nothing.”

  
  


“Yeah whatever, just know that tomorrow I’m going to kick your ass.”

  
Samara smiled, “We shall see.”


	9. Happy Birthday Moira Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's birthday is tomorrow! Or today if you read this later. So have some cute lil shep and family interactions.
> 
> Also, I want to give thanks to LiaraRoervig, they have become my beta reader and fast friend.( I wanna marry them.....so bad)

Moira sat on the island table, her feet unable to reach the floor on, kicked the empty space before her. Her mother was in a good mood at least, she was singing a song that Moira never heard before. There was something about today that filled both parents with excitement. Before heading to the Consort’s office, Sha’ira peppered her daughter’s face with kisses. The girl had no idea what was going but she wouldn’t complain. Arecia was making something similar to what humans called a ‘falafel’ but this had more curry, giving it an extra kick. Moira couldn’t say the proper name so she’d been calling them curry cakes since she had them. She loved this cakes and rarely had them, so today had to be a special day.

  
  


“Mother, what’s today?”

  
  


“Today is Tuesday, April 11, why do you ask my little light?” The matriarch smiled to herself, she knew why Moira was asking. There were too many unexpected things going on today, the norm had been tossed out the window.

  
  


“But what is so special about it? Father gave me way too many kisses and you are making curry cakes” Moira’s brow furrows in deep thought, she would figure out what today was no matter what.

  
  


Placing the last of the cakes on a plate Arecia gave Moira her undivided attention. She wanted today to be a surprise but the concept might be a little hard for her child to understand.

  
  


“Moira, how long have you been with us?”

  
  


The girl in question just shrugged her shoulder’s. Before Arecia came along Moira had no sense of time. That lesson was long and tedious, there wasn’t need for hours and days when you were someone's personal weapon.

  
  


“My love, there is a day that comes once a year that is celebrated by friends and family. That day is the day of someone’s birth. And today is your birthday.” She watched as Moira began to decompress the information given to her. It was always amusing to see the emotions play out across her daughter’s face. The most prominent one was confusion.

  
  


“I never had one before.” Confusion gave way to such a sadness that Arecia felt her heart break. If the Matriarch was able she would have taken all the years the child spent on earth and erase them.

  
  


“Well now you will, and we can celebrate your father’s and sister’s as well. At least when their day comes.

  
  


At the mention of her sister’s name, Moira smiled, “Is she coming?”

  
  


“Yes, your Nashi is coming but we have much to do before tonight.” The rest of the day was spent with Moira’s wellbeing at mind. The two played, had a small lesson in biotics as well as a lesson in history and mathematics (Moira was not a fan of the former). Throughout the day Moira asked many questions about birthdays and how they were celebrated. Once she learned that presents were exchanged she became ecstatic.

  
  


“When can we open them? Where are you keeping them?” Moira ran about the house, looking in every nook and cranny for her gifts. Arecia chased after her, not wanting her child to make a mess of the place...again.

  
  


“Moira, be still! Everyone and everything will be ready later. For now, let us walk the commons.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The walk through the commons was more than just a walk. Arecia took Moira to a toy store the frequented often and handed her a chit with 20 credits. She let her daughter ran free in the store, free to buy whatever she wished.

  
  


The proprietor, a lovely Turian women, asked the young girl why she was so animated today of all days. Moira boldly went up to the counter, puffed out her chest and said the following.

  
  


“It’s my birthday! My first one!”

  
  


“Oh, well, in that case, I’ll give you a discount. Happy birthday, kid.”

  
  


“Yay!” Moira ran into the aisle with gusto, eyes searching for the perfect toy. A few moments later she came up to the counter with a toy asari sword in hand, pride radiating from her body.

  
  


“This is the one kid?”

  
  


“Yes, I’m gonna be a commando!” The two left the store with Moira slashing the air with her sword.

  
  


“Moira, why do you want to be a commando?”

  
  


“I want to be someone’s tienma, like you and father.” The adoration that the girl held for both parents was a huge motivating factor in her life.

  
  


“And what will you do when you become their tienma, their protector, and champion?”

  
  


“I’ll stay with them forever!”

  
  


“Wonderful, we will begin your training at once.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sha’ira was already waiting for them at the apartment, she made sure to take off the day off. This wasn’t something she dared put her clients before, family always took priority. She was fretting over a small box when her bo a ndmate and child walked in.

  
  


“Father, is that for me?” Moira forgets all basic etiquette at the sight of the box, birthdays did mean gifts after all.

  
  


“Moira, greet your father properly! Or they will be no surprises.”

  
  


“Sorry.” Moira tugged at her father’s dress so that they might be eye to eye.She gave a father a hug and kiss before showing her the sword she had purchased earlier in the day. Moira retold the day’s events with that only a child could muster. Sha’ira held onto every word, never wanting to forget the look on her daughter’s face. A look of pure joy.

  
  


“So you wish to be someone’s tienma? Then I shall pray for your success, finding someone to protect is never an easy task.” Sha’ira had taken a seat on the couch with Moira on her lap.

  
  


“But you have mother, you guys have been together for ages.”

  
  


“Sometimes the Goddess blesses us with our bondmates early in life. In the cases  of many others, the love they have must be fought for, that is often the best kind of love.”

  
  


Moira’s face was downcast, her eyes searching for an answer she could not yet grasp. A love that must be fought for. She wondered how it would feel to love someone like that. The thought sadly vanished when Arecia walked into the living room, arms filled with games.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aria arrived much later in the evening, dinner already served and cleared away. The cake laid on the counter a good portion of it eaten. When the warlord entered the home she helped herself to the sweet before joining her family in the living area. The three were watching a blasto vid when Aria made her it known that she was in the same room.

  
  


“I’ve come to see the brat.” There was no formal greeting to her parents, there never was with her. Pleasantries could wait for another time, Omega could survive in her absence for only so long.

  
  


“Nashi!” Moira ran from her spot on the couch to tackle her sister. The visits they shared were few and far between. Their parents couldn’t tell how the relationship between both children grew but it was something they treasured.

  
  


“Well someone’s been eating their Wheaties.” Aria peeled her sister off of her and handed her a box, “Happy birthday kid.”

  
  


Inside the box was a leather jacket just like Aria but all black and a burning Thessian rose was embroidered in the back. Moira loved it much to her parent's dismay.

  
  


“Oh don’t look at me like that, the kid needed a sense of style. You two are denying her basic rights, I came to rectify that.” As always Aria lounged on the couch as if she owned her. Her air of authority followed no matter where she went.

  
  


“Nashi, are you staying?” Moira had the jacket on and sword in hand, she looked cute in her own ridiculous way.

  
  


“Only for a bit, there is someone I have to see….. don’t you dare think about attacking me.”

  
  


It was far too late for that. Moira had a devious grin on her face as she charged her sister, biotics giving her a slight boost. The two roughhoused while their parents watched, Aria was not finding this as fun as they were. When the girl finally tired herself out Aria tucked her in, something she would kill someone for if they blabbed. Only Moira  when  was asleep, holding tightly to her stuffed varren did Aria kiss her goodbye. Arecia watched from the doorframe, it was nice to see that eldest still had a heart.

  
  


“She loves  you  very much.”

  
  


“Yeah well she isn’t too bad herself, I’ll see you next year.”

  
  


Aria left, the parents went to bed, and Moira was left dreaming about her next birthday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Happy Birthday Moira part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bday fic with Liara and Moira   
> I wanna say a big thank you to my beta reader who I grow to love more and more each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre therum

__

“Moira, why didn’t you tell me?” Liara walked in on her chosen packing a few things into a duffel, they were planning to spend a few days in Serrice starting tomorrow.

  
“Huh, tell you what?” The human was confused, she thought she told Liara anything that mattered. There was nothing that came to mind that would warrant this reaction from the maiden.

  
“Do not play coy with me Moira Shepard. Your birthday, it passed two days ago yet you said nothing.”

  
Oh that. You were so happy about Serrice and getting your own expedition, I didn’t want to be a bother.” The answer was so nonchalant, Moira didn’t see the problem with actions, she went back to packing.

  
“Oh no you don’t Moira! You birthday was April and we are celebrating.” Hands on hips Liara had a look on her face that dared Moira to challenge her.

  
“It’s alright Liara, really. We should focus on your meeting.”

  
Liara said nothing, she gave Moira one last look before leaving the room. Moira was at a loss, she thought she was giving Liara all of her support. I should have just said yes. Duffel bag and its contents were tossed aside as Moira chased after the maiden.

  
“Liara, Liara wait! Please tell me what I did wrong!” The human caught the asari at the front door, “What did I do wrong?”

  
“Nothing is wrong, I will be making arrangements for us tonight. I will send you a message once I have worked out the details.” The asari left without saying goodbye or giving Moira a kiss.

  
“She said she wasn’t angry, yet she didn’t look happy at all.” Going back to pack seemed pointless to Moira, her mind was reeling still, she needed answers.

  
Arecia had witnessed the ending of the lover’s little spectacle. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but as soon as Liara was out of sight the Matriarch didn’t bother to hold back.

  
“Mother, really, really? What about this entire situation is funny?”

  
“Seeing young love in action is amusing at times. So what did you do?”

  
“I forgot to tell her about my birthday.”

  
“Oh my love you are as the humans say, ‘fucked’.”

  
Moira was shocked at her mother’s choice of words, it wasn’t like her to curse no matter the language. “Mother, what if father were here when you said that?”

  
“Ah,lucky for me she is not.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Moira was starting to get nervous, it had been hours since Liara had left and still no message. The human was pacing the room thinking of the worst possible scenarios, Mother was right, I am fucked. Just when she was about to give up and call the maiden did her omni-tool alert her to a new email.

  
I will be picking you up at 8. Wear something nice  
Liara

8 o’clock wasn’t that far away! Moira needed to get an outfit ready, do her hair for a change and make sure she had the right shoes. She wasn’t one for caring about her appearance but for Liara she wanted to try. Arecia, who was having a grand old time, was sending video updates to Sha’ira. The matriarch remembered her own courtship with the Consort, many people were against it. So watching Moira stress over a outfit was pure gold to the elder couple. Her daughter had it easy.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Just like the message Liara was back at the estate at 8pm. Arecia and Tallis kept the maiden company as they waited for Moira to make her appearance. Liara wore a beautiful, soft yellow sundress(One the Benezia, no doubt picked out). They made small talk here and there but when Moira came down all were left speechless.

  
The human wore an all black suit, forgoing a button down for a dark lace bra. Liara tried her best to hide her blush but the poor girl was already a deep shade of purple. She should have done this sooner.

  
“Hello Moira.” The maiden tried to keep her voice calm but her chosen had gone and made it difficult to keep a straight face.

 

“Wow, Liara you look beautiful. May I kiss you?”

  
“Why would you even ask?” Liara stepped into Moira’s personal space, prompting the human to wrap her arms around the asari’s waist.

  
“Well you know, you were mad and then you left so-”

  
Liara cut off Moira’s pointless rant with a kiss, one that the former did not want to end.  
“Does that answer your question?” The maiden noticed that her chosen’s eyes were a few shades darker, she craved more.

  
“It does.”

  
“Good, let’s go.” Grabbing Moira’s hand Liara led her to the skycar waiting out front. The maiden didn’t bother to tell Moira where they were going. The two just sat in the back making small talk here and there. Moira was surprised that instead of a restaurant, Liara had taken them to a dock. Lights were strung about the post and hanging over head, acting like a canopy. At the center was a single table with a bottle of Thessian Red waiting to be served.

  
“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself Liara.” Moira walked around the deck, stopping at the edge to watch the sunset.

  
“I wanted to have this moment, just the two of us.” Liara stood beside her chosen,weaving their fingers together. “I was angry earlier because you keep certain things about yourself, to yourself. I want to know all about you, to learn all of you. So I ask you, don’t hide yourself from me, tell me everything.”

  
“I...I’m sorry, it didn’t important to me at the time. I’m still not use to this, to someone outside my family wanting to know me like this. I can’t fix this in a day but please give me time.’’ Moira pulled Liara into a kiss, trying to convey all that she felt, an all the words she couldn’t say.

  
“Happy Birthday, Moira.”


	11. Moira and Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mereel401, who wanted to see the relationship between Moira and Nessa(The consort's assistant)   
> Hoping you guys enjoy and please don't be afraid to make requests.
> 
> Also to my beta reader, I'm working on it. lol

Who would have thought that in the last vestige of her maiden years that Nessa would find someone like Moira.The Consort’s daughter was everything the asari could have wanted in a partner and more. Moira was attentive, sweet, and always made time to visit. Even now she showered Nessa with gifts of flowers and chocolates.

  
  


“Oh come on, you’re telling me that you’ve never had chocolates before?” Moira asked while she playfully fed the asari. Whenever Nessa would bring her lips close to Moira’s hand the human would pull away.

  
  


“No I haven’t, now stop teasing me!” Nessa swiped the chocolate before it was taken from her again.

  
  


“Well, we have to change that.” Moira kissed Nessa on the lips before eating the last chocolate.

  
  


“Moira how could you that was mine!”

  
  


“What can I say, I love chocolate.”

  
  


Nessa chased the human around the apartment, threatening to do bodily harm the next she pulled a stunt like that. They continued their little game of cat and mouse until Sha’ira came home. Once the Consort returned Nessa would leave, she would always make a hasty retreat when Sha’ira was home.

  
  


“I’ll see you later Moira”.The asari gave Moira one last kiss before leaving, showing her respect to the Consort along the way, “My lady.”

  
  


Once they were alone Moira threw herself on the couch, enjoying the end of another lazy day.

Sha’ira, however, was none too pleased. The human couldn’t place where the problem stemmed from all. The only thing she could think of was Nessa.

  
  


“Father, do you not like Nessa?”

  
  


“I am quite fond of Nessa, she is a remarkable asari.”

  
  


“Okay...so then why do you look so angry?”

  
  


Sha’ira made two cups of tea, the topic of conversation and the talk itself would not be pleasant.

  
  


“Uh, I’m in trouble? You only make tea when I’m about to get a talking to.” The human wasn’t liking this situation at all.

  
  


“What upsets me is simple. I do not like that fact that you do not give your all to Nessa. If you do not want to be with her just end it, don’t string her along.” Sha’ira took a sip of her tea, waiting got the outburst that was sure to follow.

  
  


“How can you say that!”  Moira reacted exactly as Sha’ira predicated. She opened her mouth but no words came out, so she closed it. This process repeated a few more times before she got up and left the apartment. Moira wanted to say that her father was wrong, that she cared deeply for Nessa. But she couldn’t,she couldn’t find a single shred of evidence in her defense.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moira went to the only person that could equally share in her frustration, or better give her the answer she so desperately wanted. She went to see Nessa. The asari was already dressed in a nightgown, and from the looks of it she was sleeping.

  
  


“Moira, what’s wrong?”

  
  


“My, father.” Moira said nothing else on the matter. Instead she captured the asari’s lips with her own. This wasn’t the sweet little kisses they often shared, this kiss was fueled my need. It felt like Moira was trying to prove a point.

  
  


Nessa was left breathless and wanting for more when they finally separated, her eyes several shades darker. “Well then, let’s use this anger for a more...recreational purpose.”

  
  


The asari bypassed all other rooms, taking Moira straight into the bedroom. The couple had never gone beyond heavy petting, but tonight they might go further. Moira pressed the asari against the wall, letting her hands wander underneath the silk nightgown. Nessa moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as a leg was placed in between her thighs.

  
  


“What did your father say?” The asari placed a hand on Moira’s shoulder, pushing her back slightly to get an answer.

  
  


The human growled and bit down on Nessa’s neck folds, “Do you really want to talk right now?”

  
  


“No” Grabbing the back of her girlfriend’s head Nessa pulled Moira off her neck and kissed her again. “No more talking.”

  
  


Nessa’s knees bucked against Moira’s leg, making her moan again. She needed more, the asari wanted more. Using a biotics lift she took both herself and the human to bed, using the very same ability to switch their positions. The human wasn’t happy about this new development, she wanted to lose control. To show that she did in fact care for Nessa.

  
  


“I know what you want. I can see the hunger in your eyes. But this is our first time together, your first time ever. Let me take care of you.” Nessa was gentle, every touch, every kiss, it made Moira feel undeserving. The asari worshipped every inch of the human’s skin, her hands eventually travelling downwards. She teased Moira’s entrance, waiting to see if her touch would be unwelcomed. “Will you let me do this for you? Will you share it with me?”

  
  


“Yes, Nessa, please!”

  
  


The asari smiled and gave Moira one last kiss before claiming her prize. The human gripped the sheets so tight that is caused her knuckles turned white. She willed her mind not to think of earth, of those men.  _ I’m with Nessa, she would never hurt me….this is different, I care about her so it’s different. _

  
  


Moira felt something at the edge of her mind and knew it was the asari, her eyes were already dark with the meld. Before letting her in Moira placed barriers around certain things and feelings. Once she allowed Nessa in she was washed in feelings she felt she didn’t deserve, the asari was still do gentle. She didn’t ask for anything, all Nessa did was share in Moira’s pleasure. Back in the physical world Moira was close to the edge and by extension so was Nessa. When the two finally reached their peak the asari let a single thought slip through.

  
  


_ {I love you} _

  
  


Those words was like a bucket of ice water for the human. She pulled herself out the meld so fast that the two of them got a terrible headache. Both knew what happened and tried their best to play it off. They rested for a moment the silence in the room made them both feel awkward. When Moira did speak it felt forced.

  
  


“Thank you, Nessa, that...was amazing.”

  
  


“You know they are other ways to thank me.” These feeble attempt to ignore their blunder worked. Moira quickly reversed their positions so that she was back on top. She quickly found many ways to say thank you.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next few weeks were spent in two ways. The days were spent with Tallis in training, and the nights were with Nessa in her bed. Moira wanted to feel something for Nessa, something to prove that she cared. She continued with the foolish notion that sleeping with the asari would allow something to click. Yet no matter what happened nothing ever “clicked”, instead the human was being to feel hollow. Sha’ira said nothing more about the situation, this was something her daughter had to do on her own.

  
  


Later that night Moira found herself back at Nessa’s apartment, back on the very same bed. But nothing was happening, in fact both were sitting on opposites sides. The time for pretending had come to an end, both were tired of the games.

  
  


“You don’t love me, do you?”

  
  


  
“No.”

  
  


Nessa felt ill, she knew she would get this answer. But actually hearing it didn’t make it hurt any less. “You’re not bothering to pull your punches.”

  
  


“I’ve lied to you long enough...I’m sorry.” Moira didn’t want to linger, she had done to much harm that no simple apology could fix. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare, you can’t just wipe your hand of this, of us!” 

  
  


“There is nothing else that I could say.” Moira’s voice felt strained, she never should have done this.

  
  


“At least say you’ll miss me.” Nessa started crying then, it had hurt her so bad.

  
  


“I’ll miss you, Nessa.”

  
  


~~~~~Citadel:2185~~~~~

  
  


“Hey, there stranger.”

  
  


Moira was trying to sneak out the Consort’s office, no one(save her parents) knew she was back on the Citadel. To be caught so quickly and by Nessa no less was a bit of a surprise.  _ And, I’m the one with two years of Justicar training. _

  
  


“Nessa, it’s good to see you.”

  
  


“It’s good to see you too. I don’t know where you’ve been the past two years but I’ve never seen Sha’ira so worried. So I worried too, it was only natural.”

  
  


“I was busy.”

  
  


Nessa laughed at such nonchalant answer, it was just like Moira to keep her struggles to herself.

  
  


“I...um saw you with a turian earlier...are you two uh?”

  
  


“You mean Shiva? Yes, we’re together, she makes me happy. Like you and Liara T’soni.”

  
  


Both hybrid and asari thought of their last encounter together, this time it would be Nessa who walked away. “Listen in the past two years we both grew as people. Let’s not dig up the past, I forgive you Moira. Let’s leave it at that.”

  
  


Moira could only nod and watch Nessa walk away. With all that has happened, she really was glad that the asari moved on. 

  
  
“I am truly happy for, Nessa.”


	12. Aethyta and Benezia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read chapter 31 you'll see that I cut off Liara's conversation with her dad. This is where they left off.  
> I plan on doing three more chapters on this couple, let's call them prequel chapters.  
> Enjoy~

“I saw her for the first time at some forum, shit was boring but Nezzie made it interesting….”

 

 

~~~~~Armali, Thessia: Many Years Ago~~~~~

 

 

Aethyta hated coming to these damned meetings, it was the same thing every time.

 

 

“We must help the galactic community while retaining a sense of ambiguity.”

 

 

For Aethyta it meant only one thing, “Let’s sit on our asses for the next hundred years.”

 

 

The brown eyed Matriarch ignored those that tried to start a conversation with her. She weaved through the rows of seats until she found herself on the balcony. There was no need for the idle chit chat, none of the other matriarchs truly wanted her there. Aethyta was only invited to these forums because of her status, many hoped she wouldn’t show. Her idea’s on some of the reforms the asari people could make as a whole seemed too radical and were often shot down as quickly as she spoke them. There was a small glimmer of hope that tonight would be different. Something had happened recently that might push things in her favor. Taking her seat Aethyta waited for the mundane nonsense to begin. Yet something was different about today, there was too much chatter going on. The same thing was being repeated by many of the Matriarchs, they all seemed a little too eager.

 

 

“She’s back.”

 

 

                                “I heard that she arrived today.”

 

 

                                                                            “I think she will be making the meeting tonight.”

 

 

Aethyta began to wonder who the new attendee could possibly be but quickly crossed that thought from mind.  _ Whoever she is, she won’t be of any help to me. _

 

 

The meeting began when Grand Matriarch Ishara took to the podium. She was wise beyond her years (Aethyta thought she had lost her head so far up her ass that she could no longer find her way back.) and often called off world to be a diplomat. Many admired her and many maidens found themselves wanting to be with her. The brown eyes asari did admit once that Ishara had a decent rack.

 

 

“My sisters, I have been hearing the whispers amongst you. It is a great pleasure of mine to put those words to rest.” Ishara smiled warmly at the many other matriarchs in attendance. They were all waiting for a certain asari to make her return home. “Our sister, Benezia T’Soni has returned home from her task set forth by the Goddess.”

 

 

As the forum chamber was filled with applause, Aethyta couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Give me a break.” 

 

 

Matriarch Benezia rose from her seat to stand beside Grand Matriarch Ishara, her smile blinding with its radiance. “Thank you all for such a warm welcome home. It is good to be back, may the Goddess bless our path.” With a small bow, Benezia returned to her seat, allowing the forum to continue as planned.

 

 

Aethyta found herself unable to look away from Benezia. She was beautiful and walked with utter confidence in her steps. Plus her rack was amazing. As the forum continued the two matriarchs found themselves in a game of tag with one another. Whenever Aethyta looked at Benezia the latter would look away, and vice versa. Neither seemed to be paying attention to what was happening around them.

 

 

Eventually, the topic that had brought Aethyta to this meeting in the first place was finally mentioned. The recent attack on a Thessian supply frigate.

 

 

“Now the topic I bring before you is that horrendous attack on one of our own vessels. The Pirates took countless supplies and lives that night.” The Grand Matriarch allowed her words to sink in. This was not the first attack to happen, but none of the previous ideas seemed to work. 

“I will now open the floor to discussion on what can be done to prevent this from happening again.”

 

 

Giving Benezia one last glance, Aethyta stood, ready to make her case.

 

 

“I think we all know what the problem is.”

 

 

“Ah, Matriarch Aethyta, how nice of you to join us.” Ishara’s smile never reached her eyes. She had hoped that the brown eyed asari would have sat this meeting out.

 

 

“Cut the crap Ishara, you know no one wants me at these things.” Aethyta waited for a reply that never came. Satisfied with herself, the brown eyes asari continued. 

 

 

“That frigate was armed with a commando unit from two great houses. Instead of working together they got into a pissing match. So I repeat my case like I have been for the past hundred years. We need to unify our military, or this shit is going to keep happening.”

 

 

Some asari cringed at Aethyta’s use of terms. It was like she had never moved on from her mercenary days.

 

 

“We’ve talked about this before Aethyta. To create a central military branch would take away power from the city-states of Thessia. We have agreed to govern ourselves as we see fit.”

 

 

“Ishara, when certain items are being stolen and our people dying does it really matter who’s house did what.”

 

 

The two were about to engage in one of their usual forum arguments when Benezia literary stood in the space between them. “If I may Grand Matriarch.”

 

 

“The floor is yours Benezia.”

 

 

“My friends I understand our plight, believe me, I do. But I also believe in what Matriarch Aethyta has brought forth.”

 

 

“You do?” Both Aethyta and Ishara spoke at the same time. No one has ever openly supported Aethyta at a forum. 

 

 

“Yes, I have been investigating the incidents closely. I propose something that will not call for complete unification but allow for a joined task force under a single leadership.” Benezia’s words sparked a variation of reactions from the forum. Most were anger at Aethyta, who some believed forced Benezia into supporting her. By the end of the night, everyone had agreed to the new task force and the Aethyta (in some form a punishment) would lead it. When the forum chambers cleared out the brown eyed asari lingered, she wanted to talk to Benezia face to face.

 

 

She waited and waited, every now and then she would adjust her commando leather (the dresses and robes were never her thing). When Benezia finally made her appearance, Aethyta needed to remind herself how to breathe.

 

 

“Ah, Matriarch Aethyta, I know this isn’t the outcome you were expecting. Yet, I believe it is a step in the right direction.”

 

 

“What’s a little extra work my yeah, at least now we’ll stop losing people. But that’s beside the point. What’s your goal here?”

 

 

The commando beside Benezia glared at the asari across from her. “How dare you! Lady Benezia gains nothing from this.”

 

 

“Shiala, please wait in the car. I will be with you shortly.”

 

 

Shiala gave Aethyta another dirty look as she made her way to the car. The other Matriarch saw no problem with the events that has transpired. It wasn’t the first time that she had pissed off commando’s and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

 

“I apologize for her behavior. I have been the subject of much-unwanted attention since I came back. Shaila… she is.”

 

 

Aethyta held up her hand, cutting Benezia off. “It’s alright, she was doing her job.”

_ Shit she is cute when she’s flustered _

 

 

“Thank you.” Benezia didn’t speak much after, she just kept staring at Aethyta’s face. Making the other Matriarch a bit uncomfortable.

 

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

 

 

“You’re eyes, they’re beautiful.”  

 

 

Before she knew what was happening Benezia had gently taken Aethyta’s face in her hand. She wanted to get a closer look.

 

 

“You sure nothing happened while you were away? Didn’t hit your head, did you?” Aethyta doesn't pull away or make any motions to say that the touch was unwarranted. The asari were not afraid to initiate contact with one another.

 

 

Matriarch Benezia withdrew her hands, laughing a bit at Aethyta’s words. “No, I did not hurt my head. I am simply stating the facts. I will see you at the next meeting, goodnight.”

 

 

Aethyta watched Benezia walk away, a single thought in her mind. 

_ I am going to all the fucking meetings. _

 

 

The next 50 years seemed to fly by. Aethyta did attend forum meeting after forum meeting. With Benezia being her mediator and supporter. The matriarchs found themselves sitting side by side at meetings, and would often travel home together. When they were seen together outside of the forum, rumors began to circulate. Yet neither seemed to care, they were content in their company.

 

 

One night Aethyta wanted to do something different. After the meeting had ended she took Benezia to a small bar on one of Amrali’s many beaches. Having planned this month in advance Aethyta already had a change of clothes waiting for Benezia. It was a yellow sundress that the two had seen while walking one day. Now free of her headdress and with a fresh change of clothes, Benezia T’Soni was now like every other asari.

 

 

“Aethyta, you didn’t have to do all this. We could have eaten anywhere.” Benezia was at a loss. All the time and effort Aethyta put into this was plain to as was the smile on her face.

 

 

“Nezzie, here you aren’t the matriarch, you’re just Benezia. No one is watching to see if you make a mistake.” Taking Benezia by the hand Aethyta led her to the stool at the bar, while she went behind the counter to make drinks.

 

 

“Oh, and does the owner know that you’ve taken such liberties with their stock?”

 

 

Leaning over until the two were only an inch apart Aethyta smiled and said, “Babe, I am the owner.”

 

 

The two enjoyed the rest of the evening. They spoke for hours, their main topic being how Aethyta came to manage a bar. The answer was beautiful in its simplicity. Aethyta wanted a place where people can relax and have a good drink. No one was keeping track of the time, eventually, the sun was beginning to rise and a certain commando had come to retrieve her lady.

 

 

“Looks, like the fun is over.”

 

 

“Thyta, this was amazing. Thank you, for bringing me here.” Before Benezia had a chance to walk away Aethyta ran from the counter to block her path.

 

 

“Hey, wait a minute there was a reason for all of this.”

 

 

“Oh, and what would that be?”

 

 

Without waiting another second Aethyta claimed Benezia’s lips with a kiss.

“No use on dancing around it. I want to be with you Nezzie.”

 

 

“I’ve waited 50 years to hear that.” Benezia pulled her partner in for another kiss not caring who was waiting beyond those doors. In that moment the only thing that mattered was each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks once again to my lovely beta reader.   
> My mistakes are crazy but she puts up with me.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S don't be afraid to make a request!


	13. Crossing the Cultural Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground team of the Normandy sit down and have a nice little chat about the asari people.  
> This chapter is an excuse to post my headcanons as I think of a way to write chapter 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the Noveria mission placing it sometime in Chapter 29. A little ice breaker if you will.

“Shepard, if you don’t mind me asking, can you tell me about your tattoo?” Kaiden put down the assault rifle and opted for his pistol instead. He had wanted to ask that question since he first met the hybrid, but thought it would highly offensive to ask(curiosity got the better of him at the end)

 

 

“It’s no problem, I’ll be happy to tell you. Let’s finish here first, I wouldn’t want to the Commander to kill me with that stare of hers.” Moira couldn’t help but joke, the air felt thick with tension since she boarded. 

 

 

“I heard that, Shepard.” The Commander did not find the joke amusing. If anything it was Liara and Moira that could kill with their eyes. Ashley knew that it was actually the meld that could inflict harm but the whole eyes changing color still scared the shit out of her. 

 

 

“My apologies Commander, I meant to say that your eyes are so beautiful that it would be the death of me.” The hybrid emptied a clip from her pistol into a target a few meters away. The sound of gunfire drowning out any chance of a response. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Gunfire can only suppress so much, it could not, however, stop a certain commander from ordering certain crew members from cleaning up after weapons training. Moira and James were stuck with the task of returning the cargo bay back into its original appearance. A chore that would no doubt take several hours. It was still a better alternative to cleaning heat sinks with a toothbrush.

 

 

“Since Kaiden get’s to ask questions, can I ask mine too?” James busied himself by tossing used clips into the recycling container(Commander Williams was big on being green). 

 

 

“Sure, don’t see the harm in it. No doubt Kaiden and Liara are getting ready for a rather long conversation.”

 

 

“Why’d you say that Lola?”

 

 

“If we're are going to have this conversation everyone might as well be comfortable. It’s going to take awhile.” Moira locked away the last of the weapons, her eyes lingering on a certain shotgun. She wouldn’t mind using it again, pushing that thought aside she continued her task. The hybrid wanted nothing more than to sit beside Liara and talk with her new crewmates. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Three hours and a fresh shower later the four finally sat down to discuss the difference in culture. Liara having enough time had a table corner covered with fruits and cheeses native to Thessia along with tea and coffee. The maiden had prepared for a drawn out talk. Kaiden had even dragged the commander into their little get-together. Hoping to make things less antagonistic.

 

 

“Shepard, James, nice of you to finally join us.” Alenko teased, he had enjoyed his time with the maiden while waiting for the others. The commander seemed to be in a good mood even. 

 

 

“It takes time to look this good, even in war, I can never disappoint the ladies.” James took a seat beside the commander while Moira went to Liara’s side.

 

 

“Vega, you do know that in this crew there are only a handful of women, two who are currently sitting across from you and are likely going to get married. While the rest, most of the time pay no attention to you or your little muscle show.” The commander wasn’t unkind with her words, the smile on her face proved that much. This wouldn’t be the first time that James had been late due to his self-pampering. 

 

 

“Yeah but you notice Commander, and that’s enough for me.” That comment got a blush at of the other women, who said nothing but drank her coffee.

 

 

“Alrighty, so who wants to go first?” Moira was eager to begin. In fact, the young hybrid felt giddy. 

 

 

“I have an easy one for you. On the Citadel I’ve seen asari drink something that resembles black coffee without sugar sometimes. But just now I saw you dump a lot of sugar into your coffee just now. My question is this, what was in those cups?” Kaiden was more of a coffee man himself but Liara had introduced him to a tea that helped with his migraines since then he had grown obsessed with asari beverages.

 

 

“You’re referring to something called Kaffe. It’s kinda like coffee made from seeds instead of beans but is sweet to the tongue so sugar is rarely needed.” Moira was a bit disappointed, she was expecting a more serious question. “Next time we dock, I’ll take you to a cafe that serves it.”

 

 

“Cool we got that question out of the way, my turn.” James reached behind the commander to playfully smack Kaiden. “Seriously man a drink question? I can do better than that.”

 

 

“By all means Mr.Vega, please show us how you can do ‘Better’.” Liara gave the Lt. a coy smile. So far everything was going well.

 

 

“No sweat Blue, I wanna know if Moira needs an amp to use her biotics. I know asari don’t need em but she’s a hybrid….so do you?” 

 

 

The commander leaned in a bit closer eager for the answer. 

 

 

“I don’t need an amp, I don’t suffer from migraines and I don’t need to worry about cooldowns. I still have to be careful though, use them too much and I can go into shock like anybody else. Happened a couple of times actually.” The hybrid summoned a ball of dark energy in the palm of her hand, her eyes glowing with that soft white light. “I can also consume eezo without harming my body or internal organs. I have the asari metabolism.” 

 

 

Vega let out a low whistle, Moira was turning out to be a very interesting new addition. An asari with the skin of a human, it would make people think twice about doubting the advancements of science. “Damn Lola, you and Blue here can wipe the floor with us.”

 

 

“That may not be entirely true.” Liara knew that the man across from her meant no ill will but she refused herself or her chosen to be spoken to as if they were weapons. “What you say is true but it does not mean that the asari are indestructible. Anyone call fall to a bullet fired, not all asari go so far in their training. It is all based on their preferences. It is not as if every human becomes a soldier.”

 

 

“Got me there, Blue.” 

 

 

The conversation then slipped into the practices of the asari people, what their central religion was and so on. In these talks both Moira and Liara sat up straighter and spoke in a way that one would expect from visiting dignitaries. They were the face of the asari people in that moment. Ashley spoke up every now and then her questions ranging from military to a more artistic standpoint. Liara explained how the asari were a very communal race and that things like touches here and there were of little consequence. The maiden explained that the noble houses took care of those they employed, including their families.They believed that it was important to help their sisters just as Athame had done for the first asari. When the conversation shifted to the topic of language, the hybrid smiled. She was hoping that someone would mention it, Moira had an idea that she was dying to try.

 

 

“Okay, everyone turn off your translators.” Everyone looked at her like she had gone mad(yes even Liara). “Come on, turn them off, it’s going to be good trust me.”

 

 

“Alright, Shepard you got what you wanted now,” Ashley spoke in perfect English that was understood by much of the group, albeit Liara had a little trouble understanding. 

 

 

Moira smiled and when she spoke the three Alliance members were stunned. She didn’t speak English but spoke in perfect High Thessian. It was like she was singing, her voice filled with emotion even though the words could not be understood. Her voice had a certain melody to it, causing the commander to be entranced by it. Liara was the only one who knew what was being said and by the blush on her face, it wasn’t entirely appropriate. 

 

 

“As you can see the asari language is different from what you imagined.” When she switched to English there was a slight accent to her voice. James had just assumed it was a glitch in the translator. Seeing that he was wrong made him grin like a child on Christmas morning.

 

 

“That’s pretty neat but what did you say?” 

 

 

“Ah, it was Daily joke that I once heard the commando’s say when I snuck into their barracks. At the time I found it confusing but now it’s very amusing.” Moira tried her best to translate but it didn’t sound the same. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Before the others went off to start their shifts Commander Williams had one more question.

“In the report, it was said that you spent time on Earth before moving to the Citadel. Was any part of that…..did you like living there?”

 

 

“No, I hated that place, I never want to go back,” Moira spoke with such hate that it shocked even Liara. She knew that her chosen did not have the best stay on the human world but she never got the details.

 

 

“Moira..” Liara wanted to ask her then, to beg her to release the burden she had carried since childhood. But the look in Moira’s eyes stopped her, it was like she was elsewhere while still in the room.

 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to read over the reports the Lady Benezia was able to send over as well as those companies that have Cerberus ties. Excuse me.” Placing her left hand over her heart Moira bowed to her peers. Lucky for her the lift was ready and waiting, allowing her to make a speedy escape. 

 

 

“I didn’t mean to make her relive old memories. I just wanted to know if any part of her liked being human.” Ashley felt terrible, yes she might have her reasons for distrusting aliens but she didn’t like to see people suffer. 

 

 

“I believe you, Commander, she will share when she is ready. For now, let us prepare for our mission.” Liara helped to clean the table, giving Moira a few moments to herself. They would talk about the hybrids past, just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to use the elven from the dragon age series as some of the asari terms. Making them up as I go is a handful. The rest I'll use from Cerberus daily news and a few of my own random words. Hopefully making the asari sound graceful rather than horrible. If I do end up using those phrases I'll post them along with the translations in the beginning of the chapter.  
> As always don't be afraid to make a request! And look out for my Andromeda series "Fuck Your Path, I Walk My Own"
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S the ending of this chapter will lead to someonthing much bigger later on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therum Fluff  
> I've missed Liara and Moira being together so a wrote this fluff piece awhile back

 

Moira was at a loss. She had come to Therum to protect Liara, but since arriving she had barely caught a glimpse of her chosen. Shiala had her run patrols for other teams, or act as a guard at certain junctions. There was always someone who needed something or something that needed protecting. Moira was beginning to suspect that the old commando was doing this on purpose. Today would have been no different if it weren’t for Moira’s determination on seeing Liara.

 

“Shiala, let me be in Liara’s guard detail today!” Moira had ran from her post(playing guard to some scientist other than Liara) to her part-time teacher.

 

“Moira, when a huntress is given a task, she does not leave it.”

 

“Come on, the whole reason I came here was to protect Liara. I can’t do that if I’m on the opposite side of the planet.”

 

Shiala looked at Moira, she was taking into account all that the human had said. Her words rang true, she was here to protect Liara, but she was also here to learn. As a commando, there would be times when they wouldn’t be there to protect their charge, but rather protect everyone as a whole. Moira’s being with Liara all the time would prove to be a distraction, there was much to learn. But Shaila wasn’t going to tell all that to her student. So with an oddly satisfying smile, the asari gave an answer that Moira did not want to hear.

 

“No.”

 

Moira walked back to her post with a pout. Shiala had to be getting some sort of joy out of this. The human was certain about it, why else would she keep the two lovers apart. Jack, who was also on guard duty and was a witnessed to Moira’s embarrassing encounter. She kept laughing, no attempts to stop had worked. She found it hilarious when Moira was shot down, this wasn’t the first time it happened. 

 

“Damn, this is the second time since being here that you’ve been blue balled.”

 

“Shut up… baldie.” The anger in Moira’s voice died off mid-sentence. Jack was right, there was no point in arguing.

 

“Wow, that is some sad shit right here.”

 

“I know!” Moira threw her hands in the air, fed up with the turn of events. “I came here to be with her, not guard the door. What’s the worst that can happen? Will dust land on some precious piece of rock and ruin everything?” The human was beginning to work herself up, every now and then her biotics would flare. Yes, she loved spending time with the others, but she wanted to spend more time with Liara.

 

“Listen, before you pop a vein or something.” Jack grabbed Moira by the shoulder to stop the endless pacing. She didn’t want to be the one to clean up after her friend's little outburst. Moira might have been getting good at controlling her biotics but every now and then the emotions took over. As a teen Moira and Jack had their fair share of property damages, no one wanted that here. “Just sneak into her room tonight. Shit, do I have to think of everything?”

 

“Jack, you’re a genius!” Moira hugged her friend, making it uncomfortable for a few seconds. Jack and Moira had a strict no-hugging kind of friendship, it’s  just how they were. After five seconds the former convict threw her friend off.

 

“No shit. Now watch the door, I thought I saw a strange piece of dust.” 

The two continued their light-hearted banter. They only had two hours left before someone else would take up their task. This gave Moira plenty of time to plan her midnight surprise for Liara.

 

~~~~~Therum: Later that Night~~~~~

 

Liara was exhausted, her day consisted of cataloging all of her latest finds. She had hoped to move on to the next sector but there was just too much to do. On top of that, she had forgotten Moira completely. The maiden was so engrossed in her work that such a simple fact such as Moira being there with her slipped her mind. Passing by the makeshift barracks Liara thought on paying her chosen a visit.

 

_ It’s so late already, I wouldn’t want to wake her. Knowing Shiala, she'd probably run Moira into exhaustion….Tomorrow then. _

 

Entering her cabin Liara began to remove her dirt stained clothes, tossing them into a corner. She paid no attention to her surroundings, she was too tired to care. Liara didn’t notice that she tossed her lab coat at Moira, or that it hit her chosen square in the face.

 

“Ow.” A button had hit Moira on her nose, it was more of an annoyance than actual pain. But nonetheless, it had the desired effect of scaring the asari. Without warning Liara threw dark energy in the direction that she had tossed her coat, knocking Moira onto the ground.

 

“Owwwwww.” This time Moira spoke out with actual pain coursing through her body.

 

“Moira! Goddess, I am so sorry.” Liara rushed to Moira’s side not caring that she was only dressed in a tank top and fatigue bottoms. “Please tell me that I didn’t break anything, I need to call Shiala.” 

 

Moira grabbed Liara’s arm before the maiden had the chance to grab her omni-tool. “Don’t call Shiala. The only thing damaged is my pride, I wasn’t expecting that reaction.”

 

“Oh, and just what kind of reaction were you hoping for?” 

 

“You know, I would walk out of the shadows saying something to smooth to resist. You would run into my arms right after.”  Moira sat up rubbing her side, it hurt more than she cared to admit but it was nothing a first aid kit couldn’t fix.

 

“Not that I am unhappy to see you, but a simple message would have sufficed. I would have opened the door for you.” The asari gave her chosen a kiss before helping her up. Despite the pain, she was in Moira wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist and held her close.

 

“Now where would be the fun in that. Some things are best spoken out loud.”

 

“And just what would those words be?” The two stood with their foreheads resting against each other. 

 

Just as Moira opened her mouth to speak she noticed some dirt on Liara’s cheek. Licking the pad of her thumb the human made it her job to wash away the remnants of dirt. 

 

“Hold up babe, you brought your work with you.”

 

The maiden did not find this method of cleaning endearing at all, in fact, she hated it. No one had done this to her since she was a child. It was not her fondest childhood memories.

 

“Moira, really, I am not a child.”

 

“Is that so? Next time don’t bring your projects into the bedroom.” Moira kissed the spot she had just cleaned before Liara playfully shoved her away. In a show, a mock pain the human placed her hand over her hurt. “How could you Liara, after I washed your face with my own spit.”

 

“Please, keep bringing that up. I’m sure Shiala would love to come and retrieve you.” Liara began walking to the shower, removing the last of her clothes as she went. The asari was pleased that her actions had given her the desired reaction she wanted from the human. Moira was speechless. 

 

“I am going to bathe, are you going to join me?”

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Moira followed right after Liara stumbling a few times (She tried to remove her shirt and walk at the same time).

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the shower, the couple found themselves in bed talking about anything and everything. It was nice just to lay there and not worry about the work that the morning would bring.

 

“So tell me, my lovely archeologist, what have you learned from this place?” Moira had unknowingly opened the floodgates with that question. 

 

Liara seemed to come alive at that moment. She sat up on her elbows and began to explain what she had learned about this place so far. “I believe that we have found a lab of some kind. Well, that is what I think anyway. All the artifacts seem to point to that conclusion. There are pieces of equipment that I don’t see being used for any practical purpose. And I’ve heard that the second team has found a control center of some kind. I intend to go there tomorrow and prove my hypothesis.” 

 

Liara kept rambling, and as much as Moira loved seeing her like this, she thought she would die. Leaning in close the human silenced her chosen with a kiss. When she pulled away Moira noticed that Liara had a dreamy look on her face. It filled Moira with so much love she almost professed it in that moment.

 

“Was I talking too much?”

 

“I was afraid you would pass out from lack of oxygen. I thought it best to give you a little shock.”

 

“Oh, and just what else would you prescribe? I think I am feeling a bit light headed.” Liara placed Moira’s hands on her hip, wanting her chosen to take control.

 

Taking the hint Moira squeezed Liara’s hips before flipping their positions so that she was on top. “I say you should just relax and allow me to take care of you.” Moira let her hands fall in between Liara’s legs, causing her to moan.

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

“Relax babe, I got you.” Moira pulled the blankets off and took her place between Liara’s thighs.

 

The rest of the night was spent in bliss. They have embraced eternity until they couldn’t move anymore. It was worth it, even when Shiala caught them in bed the following morning. They both believed that it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I think I lost a dear friend....


	15. Past Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The post chapter 31 Miranda and Jack drabble I promised months ago.  
> I'm still getting into the swing of this story again, and I'm still taking request(they help to get me back on track)  
> Enjoy!

It should have felt good, uplifting really. Jack had finally managed to kill the man responsible for ruining her and the lives of many children. So why didn't she feel good about it? She went in snapped his neck like it was a toothpick and felt nothing. Handing the OSD to Miranda, Jack went to the ship, her mind running a mile a minute but still coming up blank. The former Cerberus operative watched the other women walk away. What was there that she could say, could do that could possibly help Jack?

 

 

_Hey, Jack didn't feel good after killing that man? Well, that's because you are becoming a proper member of society!_

Miranda laughed at her own thought as if Jack would take to those words. Taking one last look at the base that was left in nothing more the shambles, Miranda hurried after Jack.

"Please let there be a way for me to fix this."

 

Miranda found Jack in the stateroom of the ship, a bottle of Omega's finest in hand.

"Jack." She spoke softly in an attempt to gauge the feelings in the room.

 

 

"Don't. Not now Princess."

 

 

They were in a small space until they got back to Illium, taking Jack's advice Miranda left the room telling the other women that she was loved before the door closed.  There had to be something that Miranda could do. Left to her own devices Jack would bury this problem rather than deal with it. Neither of them could afford that, there was too much at stake. There were two kids back on Illium that clung to them, Liara who trusted them with her life and network and Moira who trusted them with Liara. Once they were back on Illium Miranda would do everything in her power to help Jack, even if the other women didn't want it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miranda gave the OSD to Nxyeris with instructions to give it to Liara and Liara only. The only thing that mattered at this point was Jack. Taking her out would amount to nothing, it would only further her need to isolate herself. Telling her to talk about it would end with something being broken. Jack was a person of action, she would rather take on an army of vorcha then talk about her feelings. That gave Miranda an idea, she would spur the other women to use her actions. She'd probably need to visit the hospital afterward but it would be worth it. Miranda was no stranger to pain. Dropping by to check on Jason and Elaine, promising to be back later on with Jack,  Miranda readied herself. 

 

 

"If I were trying to repress my feelings where would I go?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jack felt numb, killing that sad excuse of a man didn't feel satisfying at all, it was the opposite. She felt nothing and that was not something she was accustomed to. She didn't want to talk about it, how could she, when she didn't know what she was feeling? Drinking did nothing for her, it's not like she could get drunk, her implants made sure of that. Jack ran to the underbelly of Illium, renting a room of the sleaziest hotel and drank just for sake of drinking. The room was dark and the walls thin, the noise filtered into the room with ease. It reminded her of the time before Miranda, before anyone. She had hoped that returning to an area that reminded her of the worst parts of her life would jumpstart the emotions that were fleeing her. She'd rather feel destructive then nothing at all.

 

 

It wasn't working.

 

 

The booze was gone, the noise deafening, still nothing.

 

 

When the door opened, Miranda calling her name as she stepped past the threshold, Jack did nothing.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't want you around Princess." Jack's gaze never left the floor, she never bothered to look at the women standing behind her.

 

 

"You did but I don't always listen to you do I?"

 

 

"Gee Cheerleader, I thought you were smarter than this. Do I really look like good company?"

 

 

Miranda took a tentative step forward. The next few words were crucial, they needed to be chosen wisely or the whole thing would backfire, "And here I thought you only ever paid attention to my ass."

 

 

That got a weak smile out of Jack who actually made the effort to look at her girlfriend. Jack looked tired, defeated and empty. It broke Miranda to see her love like this, she would have preferred to see the room in shambles.

_It's now or never!_

 

 

"Jack, you look like shit. The man that took your life from you is gone, yet you still give him power over you."

 

 

"The fuck are you talking about Princess? He's dead and I'm not, I think I got the better end of the deal." Jack stood, her face a good inch away from Miranda's, her breath reeked of alcohol.

 

 

"So why hide? You wanted this, you dreamed of this."

 

 

Jack was seething, dark energy rolling off her bodies in waves. All the emotions that seemed lost to her came rushing back in full force. Grabbing Miranda by the collar of her catsuit Jack pushed her back until Miranda was pressed against the wall. The psychotic biotic was finally making her appearance. 

"Watch your mouth before I break it."

 

 

"How mature of you, threatening to break a woman's jaw. What are you, a child?"

Miranda could feel her heartbeat rising. One more sentence and Jack would be sent over the edge. 

 

 

"Fuck you bitch' Like you know shit about me as a kid." Jack's grip tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white.

 

 

"You got me there. I could as Keith..or wait you killed him."

 

 

That was it, Jack snapped, using her biotics she tossed Miranda to the other side of the room. The other women crashed into a mirror that was mounted on a wall, glass falling into her hair and cutting her in various places. Before she could gather herself, Jack was on her dragging Miranda back on her feet.

 

 

"Do you want to know what that bastard did to me? Fine, let me give you a hands-on demo!" Balling up her fist Jack delivered a punch directly to Miranda's stomach. Each hit had a story accompanying it.

 

 

"Every fucking day it was a new drug, a new needle to stick in me!" Miranda took another hit.

 

 

"They made me fight the other kids, kill them." Another hit.

 

 

"I was good at it, I started to enjoy it!" Another hit to the stomach.

 

 

"And at night he would come into my room and tell me how good I was and that I was better than the rest." Another hit.

Jack didn't need to say it, Miranda knew that the man had taken one too many liberties with Jack. He had taken her childhood, there was no getting that back. Despite the pain that she was in Miranda wrapped both hands around Jack. 

 

 

"He killed the child that you were, you can never get that back, you never mourned her either...Jack, I'm so sorry." Rubbing small circles on Jack's lower back, Miranda waited. Be it another punch or toss across the room she would be there for Jack.

 

 

The former convict didn't do anything. She looked at Miranda as if she had been told the secret to the universe itself. The ironclad grip on the catsuit was gone replaced by a bone-crushing hug, Jack hiding her face in the crook of Miranda's neck(so the other wouldn't see her cry).

"I kept thinking about our kids and what would happen if that bastard had gotten them." Her body began to shake, her voice muffled, "I don't want them to end up like me Miri."

 

 

"Shhh, it's okay. The kids are safe and that man is dead, you kept them safe. No one will hurt them."

Filing away the fact that Jack had called Jason and Elaine their kids(that could be addressed later) she continued to offer words of encouragement and love.

 

 

"He killed her Miri...and I hurt you...I'm so fucked up."

 

 

Gently taking Jack's face in both hands Miranda kissed her, "It's okay, I'm tougher than I look. I won't lose you to him...I love you, Jack."

Jack continued to cry into her girlfriend's shoulder, years of pain finally being addressed. The two weren't perfect but they would press on, they were survivors.

 

 

 

 


	16. Aethyta and Benezia pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part.2 of the Aethyta/Benezia story!  
> Bonus, baby Aria

A hundred years of being together. It was something Aethyta never thought possible. Her with one person for more than night? It would have made the other’s back in the merc guild laugh. Aethyta was not one for monogamy, she never had sex with the same person twice(no matter how good they were). Benezia changed all that, she changed everything that Aethyta believed to be true. It was a bit strange in the beginning, that night at the beach had been the start of it all. It was the first time Aethyta went out of her way for someone else. The matriarch learned quickly, that if it were Nezzie, it was worth going above and beyond. It was worth going to all those damned meetings, listening to the endless cycles of bullshit. It was worth the nights spent off planet protecting merchant ships. Because she knew that as soon as she touched down on Thessia, Nezzie would be waiting for her. Someone to come home to, it was more than Aethyta could ask for.

  
  
  


“For the love of the Goddess will you stop pacing?” Arecia Shepard had been watching her friend move along the same path for almost an hour, the baby on her lap was starting to get dizzy.

  
  
  


“Shit shouldn’t be this hard, it’s been a century already.” Aethyta threw herself on the nearest couch, only to have her feet fidget a mile a minute.

  
  
  


“Please, keep cursing in front of Aria. I’m sure Sha’ira would love to know that our child’s first words came from you.”

  
  
  


“Kid’s not going to remember half of this.” Aethyta stopped her nervous movement, really looking at her friend and child. She felt a tiny stab of jealousy at the family Arecia had managed to create. “You are a good friend but right now I kind of hate you.”

  
  
  


“Of course you do, I represent the future you want.” Arecia had to settle Aria once she got hold of her mother’s dress. She found the material too tempting to pass up. “What you want is close all you have to do is seize it and it is yours.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, yeah, you Shepards always the romantic types.”

  
  


“Well, of course, you’ve met my mother.”

The two shared a look before filling the room with laughter.

  
  


“Shit Arecia, what am I going to do?”

  
  
  


“Whatever you do Benezia will love. She fell for you of all people, just be you.”

  
  
  


Aethyta made a show of rolling her eyes. To be herself meant being foul mouth and short-tempered asari that people mistook for a krogan(it was taken as a compliment). Benezia never shied away when Aethyta took her stand at forums. Nor did she ask her partner to reign in her behavior. Benezia loved and accepted all parts of her. An idea came to mind. It had been quite some time since the two of them had visited the bar on the beach. It was that very place where Aethyta had said she wanted Benezia. It was only fitting that it should be the very same place that she asks Benezia to bond with her. Telling Arecia the plan, the matriarch vowed to help in any way she could.

  
  
  


“Kid, you’ve got a bondmate and a kid you don’t need the extra work.”

  
  
  


“I am fifty years your senior!” Arecia handed the baby off to her friend, “Beside Sha’ira has been waiting on you to put a bracelet on Benezia’s wrist already.”

  
  
  


“Being friends with Thessia’s infamous power couple was sure to bite me in the ass.” 

Aria had no idea what was being said, she was content with being bounced up and down on one knee.

  
  
  


“Sha’ira is going to kill me.” Arecia all but groaned.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“She’s been acting strange all week, Sha’ira, when I went to confront her about this she get’s deployed.” Benezia was often not put in the position of being afraid, it was something she seldom experienced.

  
  


“I’m sure everything is fine Benezia. Aethyta is not the type to dance around a situation.” Sha’ira was able to squeeze in a three-week visit to Thessia, just as Aethyta was being deployed. It allowed Benezia to have someone close on hand to speak with. The real reason that Sha’ira was there was to help plan the proposal that Aethyta was working on. For her to be sent on a mission was truly unfortunate.

  
  


“It’s been a hundred years….what...what if she has grown tired of me?”

  
  
  


“Benezia, banish that thought from mind! I’ve seen the way Aethyta looks at you, there is no doubt in my mind that she loves you.”

  
  


That seemed to calm the matriarch’s nerves, the smile that graced her features was a sight to behold. “I love her too, so much. I never thought it would happen, that I would have the time for it...with an asari no less!”

  
  
  


“Ah yes, the bane of everything your mother stood for. I take it that she did not approve when you finally brought Aethyta home?”

  
  
  


“Oh, she loathed Thyta. I suppose it was a miracle that they both kept their composure.”

Benezia blushed at the events that had transpired later that night. Aethyta made sure that the elder matriarch heard each moan and scream that came out of Benezia’s mouth.

“I miss her.”

  
  
  


“I know.” Sha’ira knew all too well the pain of being separated from her bondmate. There was a constant longing to be at her side, to be whole again. If Benezia and Aethyta were both feeling this then they were as good as bonded.

“At least she comes home today.”

  
  


“So it seems.” Just then the omni-tools of both matriarchs went off. The frigate the Aethyta was in charge of guarding had been attacked. Thankfully no one had died in the attack but many were wounded. Benezia was out the door within seconds calling for Shiala to bring the car.

  
  
  


“Benezia call her! You know she is too stubborn to visit a hospital.”

  
  
  


Benezia knew her friend was correct, Aethyta no matter how badly wounded she was, would refuse treatment. She said it was the krogan in her. Once inside the car, she instructed Shiala to the beach where Aethyta’s bar was. If there was anything she needed after a fight it was a drink.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She should have gone to the hospital, but she wasn’t as bad as the others. She should have called Nezzie but she didn’t want the matriarch to worry.

“Fuck, this relationship shit is tough.” Aethyta was on her fifth shot of ryncol when she heard footsteps approaching the bar. “Sorry, we’re closed.”

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t you make an exception for me?”

  
  
  


Aethyta was fool to think that Nezzie wouldn’t find her. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide. With a tired “Hey babe” the brown eyes asari waved her over.

  
  


It was then that Benezia was able to see the extent of Aethyta’s injuries. She had cuts and scratches covering her face, a large bruise on her collarbone and her right arm was broken.

  
  
  


“Oh Siame what happened?”

Benezia went behind the counter pulling out the first aid kit. She cleaned Aethyta’s scars as much as she could. Wherever medi-gel was applied she would kiss over it a minute later. When Aethyta was finished with the recounting of the attack Benezia was close to tears.

  
  
  


“Hey, I came back no need to worry about something that didn’t happen.”

  
  
  


“But I was so close to losing you, I don’t want to feel like this again. To be without you.”

  
  
  


“Then I guess now is a good time as any.” Opening one the pockets of her armor Aethyta pulled out two bracelets. White gold tinged blue to look like waves with sea form crashing against a ruby surrounded by a dark brown stone. The message behind it was clear, Aethyta would always protect no matter how tough the seas.

  
  
  


“I never want to leave you Nezzie. This...us...I never thought it could happen to someone like me. Shit, this sounded better in my head...bond with me Nezzie?”

  
  
  


Benezia didn’t care that she was crying, she slipped the bracelet on her wrist before pulling Aethyta in of a kiss. “I love you Aethyta. I’d want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you.”

  
  
  


They spent the rest of the night on the beach dancing, talking and drinking. Aethyta promised that once she was well again she would properly celebrate their commitment to one another. That alone was enough to make Benezia blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the honeymoon stage of our couple.  
> Next time things won't be sailing on smooth waters.


	17. N7 DAY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of the future to celebrate this N7 Day!!!!

Walking down a path whose steps have become ingrained in her mind Moira wondered what could have possibly called her bondmate out here. It was the beginning of the winter on Thessia, the winds turned harsh and the warm air became cooler each day. For Liara to leave her work to come out here made Moira worry. The asari had just returned from a two-month long dig, bringing back all kinds of Prothean artifacts. Everyday Liara would be locked away in her office cataloging each and every item. When the staff couldn’t get their lady to eat or take the slightest of breaks, Moira was called in. When she had gone to the office and found it empty the hybrid was surprised. She found Liara watching the waves crash against the shore, the asari wrapped in a heavy blanket. If she heard Moira approached she made no note it, her eyes stuck on the horizon.

  
  


“When Celeste told me you had come out here I thought she was joking.” Moira sat on the sand beside the asari, trying to gauge her bondmates reaction.

  
  


“I noticed something while Glyph and I were working this morning.” Liara had yet to turn her attention to her bondmate. The way she spoke made her seem like she was a million miles away, “While I was away, all I could think about was coming back home, how much I missed you all. What if I had missed something or what if they tried to come for you again? Work pales in comparison to the thought of losing either of you.”

  
  


When Liara finally looked at her bondmate her eyes were red and puffy, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. It made Moira’s heart tighten to see Liara this way, years have passed yet none truly knew what peace meant. It was Moira who urged Liara to continue on as a doctor in xenoarchaeology. She wanted more than anything to have a simple life with Liara, it was all they ever dreamed about. But to leave in constant fear that your family might be taken from you, it would leave even the most seasoned huntress in fear.

  
  


“Hey, none of that now. I’m not going anywhere, neither is she. We will always be waiting for you to come back to us.” Moira stood, taking Liara’s hand, taking her back to the estate. She would show her bondmate that they would be okay, that nothing would happen to them. Leading the asari to a certain room, Moira opened the door ushering Liara inside.

  
  


Standing on stubby legs, short arms holding on to the sides of her crib was one child who refused to nap. At the sight of her parents, Asha began to bob up and down, giving her parents an opened mouth smile. Moira wasted no time freeing her daughter from the confines of her crib, giving her a kiss before handing her to Liara. The baby pressed her lips against Liara’s cheeks not knowing how to give a proper kiss but trying none the less.

  
  


“Little one why haven’t you slept yet? You know you will be restless later.”

  
  


Asha was content with gurgles and laughter, smiling between both parents. Small fingers gently poke and prodded Liara’s face, determined to catch one of her mother’s freckles.

  
  


“I wouldn’t let anything happen to her, Liara, you know that.” Moira stood behind Liara with her arms wrapped around the asari’s waist. She gave her bondmate a kiss on her neck before resting her chin on the asari’s shoulder. “If her refusal to sleep is anything to go by I think Asha is going to be a lot like me.”

  
  


“Oh and you are just noticing this now? What about the time she threw her toy at Kash? Or the time she cried because her fruit fell to the floor?”

  
  


“Kash was asking for it and I have never cried over fruit.” Moira was quick to defend her honor, although if one were to speak to Sha’ira they would learn that Moira indeed cried over fruit.

  
  


The two spent the next half hour playing with Asha, hoping that the babe would tire herself out. She really would take after Moira with the energy she has. When Asha finally fell asleep it was on her parent's bed surrounded by pillows. Liara gently stroked the sleeping child’s face, singing a song that Benezia had taught her.  Her mood seemed better but the fear lingered, she never wanted to be so far from them.

  
  


“I love you Liara and Asha with everything that I am. No one will take us from you.” Moira needed her bondmate to understand these words, to know that they were the truth.

  
  


“I love you both so much and I know you will keep her safe..but I want to make sure that you are safe as well. I will speak to the university tomorrow. I will not leave you again.” Liara caught Moira’s lips in a kiss, the tension rolling off like the waves. The couple was content to watch their daughter sleep knowing that she would never know harm.


	18. Aethyta and Benezia Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst for the holidays because who doesn't love angst?   
> Currently working on chapter 36 of To Fit In and chapter 6 of Fuck Your Path, I walk My Own  
> They should be out within a week or two if I stick to the schedule.

“We’re going to be late Thyta.” Benezia couldn’t help but pace up and down the foyer. Tonight was the meeting at the forum house and she would be the lead speaker. Benezia liked to be an hour early to prepare herself for the talks ahead. Despite the way she carried herself the matriarch was inflicted with a bout of nerves as anyone one would.

  
  
  


“Yeah give me a sec babe, those damned pirates got me good.” Aethyta had just returned from another successful mission in asari space. While there were no casualties the half-krogan matriarch did get nicked here and there.

  
  
  


“Well if you hadn’t been reckless in the fight then this wouldn’t have happened.” Benezia’s tone was cold and dismissive. Whenever Aethyta was away Benezia always felt that she was able to get so much done. High Command followed her suggestions, her political life was going somewhere. But when her bondmate was present her progress came to a halt, things seldom moved with Aethyta voicing her opinions. It had become a common occurrence to see both Aethyta and Benezia butt heads on the forum stage. Benezia knew tonight would be no different.

  
  
  


“Shit, if you didn’t want me to go say so Nezzy.” Aethyta descended the stairs with a look of annoyance drawn on her face. 

  
  
  


Benezia let out a sigh, disappointed in herself for acting in such a way. Aethyta could have died on this mission just like she could have died on countless others. She knew that the chance of that happening was unlikely, on the field her bondmate was relentless. Still, it was hard to banish that thought from mind. She was always grateful when Aethyta returned home, no matter the state she was in.

  
  
  


“I am sorry, love. Stay, rest, Goddess knows you deserve it. If anything of importance is mentioned I shall be the one to inform you.” Placing a chaste kiss on her bondmates lips Benezia departed from the estate.

  
  
  


“What happened to us?” When Aethyta returned Benezia practically dragged her into the bedroom. The majority of their day was spent in bed, everything seemed well in that moment.

  
  
  


“Even I am not privy to information of that nature.” Shiala, who had witnessed the debacle from start to finish( as she had done many times before) came to stand beside the half-krogan.

  
  
  


“I’ve half a mind to believe you. Nezzy’s been acting too much like those stuck up hags that call themselves High Command. They’ve been digging their claws into my girl, I don’t like it.”

Aethyta needed a drink, a strong one at that. Benezia had a bar installed in one of the sitting rooms a good fifty years after the two had bonded. She wanted Aethyta to work her magic whenever they entertained guest...back then they were all over each other.

  
  
  


“Pick your poison babe.” She poured herself a shot of ryncol while Shiala decided on a glass of Thessian red.

  
  
  


“I agree that High Command seems a bit greedy when it comes to Lady Benezia. They wish to take her from you.”

  
  
  


Aethyta studied the asari that sat across from her. The commando was not fond of the Matriarch when she first arrived. It was concerning to see the captain of the guard care.

  
  
  


“Oh do not look at me that way Aethyta. Benezia is alive when she is with you...and you….have grown on me.”

  
  
  


The two continued to drink and talk about the little things. Shaila trying to clear the tension that was clearly building within Aethyta.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Benezia was mentally exhausted. The matriarchs were very demanding this time around. The turians had found themselves with a new race of aliens called humans. From the vids that were shown at the forum, humans didn’t look that different from the asari by means of appearance. But when it came to combat they reminded her of mini krogans.

  
  
  


Benezia was called to be an ambassador of peace to both species, in hopes of ending the war before they wiped themselves out. She would be leaving for the Citadel in a week’s time, the date of her return unknown. Aethyta would not be pleased, not in the slightest. She had just returned and now it was Benezia who had to leave. She knew that her bondmate would want to come with her. Benezia entertained that idea for a few moments before thinking better of it. 

  
  
  


_ Aethyta at the center of peace talks? A whole new war would have erupted from that very room.  _

Benezia should have felt horrible for thinking such a thing but it was true. Aethyta’ passion, the very thing that attracted Benezia to her, would only do harm in this situation.

  
  
  


_ I am doing this for the good of our people. She must know this! _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“So when do we leave?” Aethyta had disregarded all of what Benezia had told her. The brown-eyed asari was determined to follow her bondmate.

  
  
  


“Thyta didn’t you listen to a word I said. This situation requires a certain level of tact and you are too passion-”

  
  
  


“Oh don’t give me that crap Nezzy! Say it how it is. The old hags whisper that you are better off without me but you can’t seem to quit your taste for azure.” Aethyta’s words were like a smack in the face to the Benezia. How could one argue this when she had started to believe it too?

  
  
  


“What do you…..how…..how dare you?”

  
  
  


“Athame’s ass what do you expect me to think? When we go to the forums together you side with those hags knowing that there is a better option. It’s like my opinions don’t matter to you anymore. Whenever I come back home we fuck and then we fight…..what happened to us Nezzy.” Aethyta was livid. How many years did they spend together only to be reduced to this?

  
  
  


“Do not blame me for the work I do! The people look to me for guidance, who am I to deny them. I am one of the great families of Thessia, it is my duty to be there for my people.”

  
  
  


Aethyta didn’t say anything, the couple allowed the silence to permeate the room. She knew that her bondmate was going to be called to serve the people, as they all were. But didn’t the life they made with each other mean anything?

  
  
  


“Are you sure you doing this for the people or for your own agenda?”  Aethyta grabbed a duffel bag from the closet, tossing clothes in there like it was nothing. She needed to leave, to clear her head.

  
  
  


“Thyta...where are you going?”

  
  
  


“I need to cool off before I say something I’ll regret...when you come back...maybe we can talk then.”

  
  
  


Benezia was truly alone for the first time in centuries. When Aethyta was away on missions she knew that her bondmate would come back. But now she was not so certain. If this was the price that had to be paid then maybe Benezia did not want to further her standing within the galactic community. She believed that the higher she climbed the more good she could do. Yet, if that meant being without Aethyta...then maybe she wouldn’t go through with it at all.

  
  
  


“Aethyta...I am so sorry.”

That night and for the following week Matriarch Benezia cried herself to sleep.

  
  
  


~~~~~A  week later~~~~~

  
  
  


Aethyta spent the last week at her bar on the beach. She didn’t want to bother Arecia or Sha’ira, they both had their hands full with their daughter. Benezia was back from her trip the Citadel, the First Contact War had come to an end. Aethyta never doubted that her bondmate would fail, she really was meant to lead. Over and over again Aethyta tried to find the fault in the logic that High Command had given her bondmate but it seemed like there was none to be found. Alone..without her, Benezia did amazing things..Aethyta knew that Nezzy was bound for greatness. 

  
  
  


“Those old hags might be good for you after all.” A drink was made but left untouched on the counter. Like all her drinks she was able to down them and move on, the same could be said about past lovers. But with Benezia it hurt more than she imagined, she never thought she would love anyone as much as she loved Nezzy.

  
  
  


“And here I thought that those words would never come from your lips.” Just like the night that Aethyta had proposed, Benezia was waiting at the entrance, her body tight with exhaustion.

  
  
  


“Hey, babe.”

  
  
  


Benezia made sure to lock the door before her way behind the bar. She wrapped her arms around her bondmates shoulders before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Aethyta allowed herself to carried along with the passion. It took a massive amount of inner strength to push Benezia away.

  
  
  


“I don’t want to be another fuck and fight to you Nezzy...I can’t.”

  
  
  


“And I do not want you to be. I have been thinking about you while I was away. I do not want to lose you Thyta.” 

  
  
  


“Same here babe.” Aethyta kissed Benezia, the usual lust being replaced by tenderness, “How do we fix this?”

  
  
  


Looking at her bondmate Benezia T’soni had only one solution, “Give me a daughter Thyta.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget if you have any request don't be afraid to message me here or at my blog
> 
> www.Darlingrin.Tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought of a thousand stories that I want to share but can't fit it into the main plot. I've already got a couple ideas in mind, but I'm open to suggestions. You can message me here on on my tumblr, the1thatwillbesaved.tumblr.com.
> 
> It might take a while to post but I will get it done!  
> Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
